


Сага о президентских тапках

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Banter, Drabble Collection, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Драбблы о любой фигне, которая приходила мне в голову.
Relationships: Laguna Loire/Raine Loire, Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart, Squall Leonhart/Laguna Loire





	Сага о президентских тапках

Лагуна переложил на себя все дела по дому. Усадил на диван и велел отдыхать, объявив:  
\- Тебе теперь некогда! Ты и так очень занята, ты носишь моего ребенка!  
\- Но я беременна, а не больна, - вздохнула Рейни.  
\- Ты обо мне заботилась, дай теперь мне о тебе позаботиться! - категорично отрезал Лагуна. - И если что-то понадобится - то сразу зови!  
Весь день валяться на диване было чертовски уныло. Не развлекала даже Эллона - ей быстро наскучило играть в пределах дивана. Но Лагуна упрямо стоял на своем и начинал причитать, стоило себя хоть чем-то занять.  
\- Хорошо! - упрямо сощурилась Рейни - посмотрим еще, кто кого! - Тогда сделай мне массаж!  
Он уселся на краешек дивана и принялся заботливо массировать ноги. Потом сбегал и принес попить. Приносил и уносил обратно фрукты, от которых Рейни раз за разом отказывалась. Несколько раз открывал и закрывал окно. Следовал любым идиотским указаниям - и все равно не задолбался. И не разрешил заботиться о себе самой.  
Параллельно ему еще приходилось заботиться об Эллоне. Но он как-то умудрялся все успевать. И даже не рухнул на кровать под вечер, обессиленный и загнанный. Только улегся рядом на диван и умиленно погладил по животу. А потом прижался к нему щекой и крикнул:  
\- Эй!  
\- Ты с ним поговорить хочешь? - засмеялась Рейни, трепля его по волосам. - Он тебя пока не поймет.  
\- Он пинается! - восторженно завопил Лагуна, когда ребенок толкнулся, своеобразно отреагировав на это требовательное «Эй!». - Он меня узнал! Он знает, что я его папа!  
Он позвал Эллону заценить всю важность этого момента. Дал ей потрогать живот. Рейни вздохнула, чувствуя себя экспонатом в музее. Как и зачем вообще угораздило забеременеть от этого дурака?

***

\- Блин, - отвлек досадливый возглас Лагуны.  
Скволл обернулся и увидел, как он прыгает на одной ноге, чтобы доскакать до слетевшей с ноги тапки. Это было так смешно, что не вышло сдержаться.  
\- Смеяться над папиным горем - плохо! - обиделся Лагуна и, подобрав тапок, стукнул им прямо по лбу.  
\- Хочешь мне еще шрам добавить? - хмыкнул Скволл, потирая лоб.  
\- От тапки?  
\- Ну синяк...  
\- Вот! Видишь преимущество тапок над ботинками!  
\- Да. Их легко снимать и бить ими людей.  
\- Вот именно! А пока ты будешь снимать ботинки - враг уже убежит!  
\- Я достану меч.  
Так сделал бы любой нормальный человек. И никому бы не пришло в голову использовать тапки как метательное оружие. Но Лагуна лишь презрительно фыркнул. Он явно очень скептично отнесся к этому заявлению. Поэтому Скволл решил доказать на практике. Но прежде, чем он достал меч и попер на Лагуну, тот резво отпрыгнул в сторону и, прицелившись, метко кинул тапком.  
Скволл очнулся спустя полчаса и сел, потирая многострадальный лоб. Лагуна обеспокоенно склонился сверху, пытаясь привести в чувство. И засиял, когда Скволл со вздохом констатировал:  
\- Ладно. Признаю. Тапок более грозное оружие, чем меч.

***

\- Папа, зачем ты живешь? - мрачно спросил Скволл, заставив поперхнуться бутербродом.  
\- Да просто живу, потому что живется. А что? - насторожился Лагуна. - Это наезд?  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем мне жить. Жизнь кажется мне скучной и бессмысленной. Она мне уже надоела. А ты все радуешься, хотя ты меня старше.  
\- Ты еще так мало всего попробовал! - оживился Лагуна, испытав некоторое облегчение. - Ты никогда не влюблялся!  
\- Глупости это все, - фыркнул Скволл. - Любовь. Развлечения. Это несерьезно.  
\- Ты слишком серьезный! Радость как раз и появляется от развлечений! Пошли в клуб, папа научит тебя бухать и клеить девок!  
Не то, чтобы у Лагуны хорошо получалось бухать и клеить девок... Но он всегда прекрасно умел импровизировать.  
\- Я не хочу бухать, - отказался Скволл. - И в клуб не хочу, там шумно и суетливо.  
\- Что за молодежь пошла! - возмутился Лагуна.  
Скволл засмеялся. Как же хотелось, чтобы он начал чаще улыбаться! Поэтому Лагуна устроил ему свидание со знакомой девушкой. И потребовал отчета, когда Скволл вернулся домой.  
\- Я увидел, что в жизни много вещей, которые стоит любить, - ответил тот на расспросы. - Что в ней есть что-то, кроме скуки.  
Однако любопытство это совсем не удовлетворило.  
\- Ты трахался?  
\- Нет.  
\- А чего тогда такой довольный?  
\- А что, кроме траха больше не из-за чего быть довольным?  
\- Ну ты же с девушкой гулял!  
\- Мы просто гуляли у моря и смотрели на звезды.  
\- Сынуля, ну ты же уже взрослый, - разочаровался Лагуна. - Неужели ты ее даже за попу не ущипнул?  
\- Нет.  
\- Какой же ты зануда!  
Скволл постучал согнутым пальцем по лбу.  
\- Это ты дурак, и развлечения у тебя примитивные. А они, оказывается, возвышенные бывают.  
\- Папа не дурак! - обиделся Лагуна. - Папа, может, хочет быть дедушкой!  
\- Чтоб тебя еще и внуки воспитывали? - засмеялся Скволл. И вдруг поцеловал в губы, заставив рухнуть на пол от неожиданности. - Нет, папа, я не хочу никого кроме тебя.  
Лагуна неловко захихикал, ощущая, как сводит ногу. Пожалуй, с внуками и правда можно было и подождать.

***

Напротив сидел незнакомый мужик. Совершенно не похожий. И утверждал, что они состоят в родстве.  
\- Ну хорошо, если ты и правда мой папа... - напряженно начал Скволл. - Где пропадал все мое детство?  
\- Я был президентом, - с готовностью поведал Лагуна. - Меня заставили!  
\- Чего? Тебя заставили быть президентом?  
\- Да!  
Только такое непутевое существо могло вляпаться в такую идиотскую ситуацию. Этот мужик и правда выглядел как полный придурок. Неужели такие существовали? И как они доживали до таких лет?  
\- Значит, ты президент? - скептически хмыкнул Скволл. - И чем ты занимаешься?  
\- Ну... Прихожу на работу, сажусь за стол и сплю. И бумаги под голову кладу, как подушку. А иногда убегаю с работы и иду пострелять.  
\- Ты такой нелепый.  
Лагуна неловко засмеялся и почесал в затылке.  
\- И женщины у тебя нет? И других детей?  
\- Нету.  
\- Ну правильно, ты же спишь все время, - фыркнул Скволл. Да кому он вообще нужен был, такой дуралей?  
\- У меня есть большая страна и много денег, - соблазнял Лагуна. - Ну пойдем со мной!  
\- Мне от тебя ничего не надо. Мне вообще ничего не надо.  
\- Так не бывает!  
\- Я хочу ни к кому не привязываться.  
\- Ты такой мрачный и нелюдимый! - расстроился Лагуна.  
\- Раз я тебя таким не устраиваю, то отстань.  
\- Устраиваешь!  
\- Да неужели?  
Вместо ответа Лагуна предоставил доказательства - сгреб в объятия и принялся тискать. Вырваться не представлялось возможным. Поэтому Скволл, смирившись, только тяжело вздохнул.  
Лагуну заставили стать президентом. Похоже, Скволла теперь собирались заставить быть сыном. И если выбора все равно не было, наверно, оставалось только начать получать удовольствие. Или хотя бы попросить денег на новый ганблейд.

***

Маленький Скволл сосредоточенно складывал башенку из конструктора. Каким же тихим и покладистым ребенком он рос! Его вечно было не видно и не слышно. И он всегда находил себе занятие сам.  
Лагуна подошел и попытался его потискать. На что получил тычок мечом в грудь, мрачный взгляд и холодное:  
\- Руки убрал!  
\- Откуда ты его взял?! - офигел Лагуна.  
\- Купил! От тебя защищаться!  
\- Ты еще маленький мечом владеть! И где ты деньги взял?  
\- У тебя! Ты их вечно кидаешь, где попало!  
\- Что? Сынок! Нельзя воровать у папы!  
\- Я взял то, что ты выбросил.  
\- Я не выбросил, а просто не туда положил...  
\- Под диван. Где они лежали месяц. Ты бы о них вообще не вспомнил.  
\- Все равно так нельзя! Надо было сказать папе, что нашел деньги! И кто вообще продал меч ребенку?  
\- За такие деньги кто угодно бы продал.  
\- Ты наказан!  
\- Ну попробуй наказать человека с мечом, - презрительно хмыкнул Скволл.  
\- Иди в свою комнату и подумай над своим поведением! - возмущенно велел Лагуна. И для поддержания авторитета выбил тапком меч из его рук.  
\- Я не буду слушаться такого дурака, как ты, - упрямо нахмурился Скволл.  
\- Сынуля не любит папу! - разревелся Лагуна.  
\- Ну и кто из нас ребенок? - вздохнул Скволл и, смягчившись, обнял за ногу.  
Лагуна взял его на ручки и прижал к себе, продолжая рыдать, теперь уже уткнувшись ему в волосы.  
\- Ты меня обнимаешь... Сам...  
\- Если тебя не обнять, ты так и будешь реветь, - ответил мудрый ребенок.  
\- Больше не буду тебя тискать без разрешения... - пообещал Лагуна, всхлипывая.  
\- Хороший папа, - похвалил Скволл и погладил по голове.

***

Скволл снова был ранен. Снова! Хотя Лагуна предупреждал уже не раз.  
\- Если ты умрешь, папа будет плакать! - возмущался он, расхаживая вокруг койки в лазарете. - Тебе что, не жалко папу?!  
\- Да не умру я! - психанул Скволл.  
\- Точно? Обещаешь? Поклянись! - потребовал Лагуна, плюхаясь на койку. - Что у тебя самое дорогое?  
\- Не знаю. Ничего.  
\- А папа? Папа тебе что, не дорог?  
\- Дорог...  
\- Тогда поклянись, положа руку на папу, что не умрешь!  
\- Клянусь, что не умру, - буркнул Скволл, кладя руку на грудь. Лагуна не дал отстранить ее, накрыв своей. И улыбнулся, когда сын отвернулся, чтобы скрыть смущение. Он был таким милым. Но буквально через месяц снова вляпался в дерьмо.  
Какое же облегчение Лагуна испытал, когда он очнулся! Пришлось поддержать его, попытавшегося сесть. Помочь отключиться от аппаратов. Скволл тихо застонал и схватился за голову. А потом, оглядевшись, спросил:  
\- Где я вообще?  
\- У папы в Эстаре! - успокоил Лагуна. - Ты ужасный ребенок!  
\- Я не ребенок!  
\- Ребенок! Несносный ребенок, который не слушается папу!  
\- Мне семнадцать, и я сиид!  
\- Тебе восемнадцать! Ты полгода в коме пролежал!  
\- Полгода? - охренел Скволл. - Что, полгода прошло?  
\- Да! Это все потому, что ты не слушался папу! - пристыдил Лагуна.  
\- Я слушался... - пробормотал Скволл виновато и растерянно. - Я обещал не умереть и не умер...  
\- Ну и на том спасибо!  
Он вздрогнул, когда Лагуна обнял его. И, обхватив руками в ответ, пообещал:  
\- Я буду осторожнее...  
\- Не будешь! - категорично отрезал Лагуна. - Я тебе запрещаю сражаться!  
\- Чего?! - возмутился Скволл.  
\- Того! Будешь у меня работать и бумажки разбирать! От бумажек пока никто не умирал!  
Скволл поджал губы и насупился, но спорить не стал. Лагуна нарадоваться не мог, созерцая тихого и примерного сына, перебирающего бумажки в президентском дворце. Это позволило убить сразу двух зайцев - обеспечить его безопасной работой и не помереть со скуки самому, копаясь в отчетах.  
Однако Скволл не собирался так легко сдаваться. И порой все-таки втихаря отлучался на задания. Узнав об этом, Лагуна перешел к решительным мерам. Вернувшись домой в один прекрасный день, Скволл застал его с ремнем в руке.  
\- Снимай штаны! - воинственно заявил Лагуна.  
\- Прекрати! - возмутился Скволл, попятившись. - Я не ребенок...  
\- Ребенок! Ты должен слушаться папу! Снимай штаны!  
\- Это глупо...  
Скволл так обалдел, когда Лагуна схватил его за локоть и потащил за собой, что даже не стал сопротивляться. Закусив ремень зубами, Лагуна стащил с сына штаны и уложил его к себе на колени.  
\- Папа... Ну что ты меня как маленького! - пробормотал Скволл, не зная, куда деться от стыда. И вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда получил по заднице ремнем.  
\- Словами не доходит - может, через задницу дойдет!  
Он дергался и кусал губы, стараясь сдерживать вскрики. Но вряд ли мог держаться достойно, лежа у отца на коленях. Наверняка он предпочел бы суровые пытки детскому наказанию. Но боль и серьезная опасность никогда его не останавливали. Может, остановили бы стыд и нежелание снова чувствовать себя ребенком. Он ведь так хотел быть взрослым и независимым.  
Под конец Скволл не выдержал и заорал, когда Лагуна ударил особенно сильно - да еще и по старым следам.  
\- Как опасности себя подвергать, так ничего, а как папа наказал, так сразу орешь! - воскликнул Лагуна, сопровождая ударом каждую реплику. - Папа о тебе заботится! А ты ничего не ценишь! Не слушаешься! Ты расстраиваешь папу! Вот принесут тебя папе по частям, и папа будет плакать!  
Скволл уже мелко подрагивал. Сжалившись, Лагуна отстранил его и, взяв за руки, поцеловал их, будто извиняясь. Посмотреть себе в глаза Скволл не дал, тут же стыдливо отвернувшись.  
\- А теперь иди встань в угол! - велел Лагуна. - И подумай над своим поведением!  
\- Ну это уже слишком... - возмутился Скволл.  
\- Папа скоро состарится и не сможет за тобой ухаживать, если ты покалечишься!  
\- Покалечусь так, что некому за мной будет ухаживать - убью себя!  
Лагуна не сдержался и заревел. Нет, все было бесполезно. Сын просто изо всех сил рвался умереть.  
\- Папа... - испугался Скволл, вздрогнув, и обнял, прижимая к себе. - Прости...  
\- Чего тебе не хватает? - всхлипнул Лагуна, зарываясь лицом в его волосы.  
\- У меня есть все, но ничто мне не приносит радости... - виновато пожал плечами сын.  
\- А у тебя девушка когда-нибудь была?  
\- Была...  
\- И что? Тебе это не принесло радости?  
\- Ну, она научила меня улыбаться...  
\- Какое достижение... - тяжело вздохнул Лагуна. Но Скволл обрисовал еще более мрачные перспективы, когда продолжил:  
\- Но мне не понравилось таким быть... Не хочу заводить отношения... Если мне придется улыбаться...  
\- А тебе так не нравится улыбаться?  
\- Не люблю радоваться, когда не хочется. А все всегда требуют от меня быть радостным и приветливым.  
\- Ты мой бука, - ласково произнес Лагуна, потискав смутившегося Скволла. - Папа от тебя этого не требует. Папа требует просто быть живым.  
\- Потому что папа любит жить.  
\- А тебе не нравится жить? - расстроился Лагуна. - Неужели быть мертвым лучше, чем обниматься с теплым папой?  
\- Не лучше, - улыбнулся Скволл. Едва заметно, но все равно поселив в душе ликование.  
Лагуна схватил его в охапку и закружил по комнате. А потом охнул и схватился за спину.  
\- Папа... - обеспокоенно вздохнул Скволл, помогая сесть обратно на диван. - Я же говорил, что я уже не маленький...  
\- Ничего! - насупился Лагуна. - Папа еще ого-го!  
Жаль. Жаль, что с этим была категорически не согласна спина.

***

Скволл купался в неге наслаждения. На сильных волнах немного укачивало. Но он стоически справлялся с собой и продолжал трахать Риноа, молясь, чтоб у него не упал. Было бы крайне стремно облажаться перед девчонкой в первый же раз.  
На самом кульминационном моменте в комнату вошел жующий бутерброд Лагуна. И как ни в чем не бывало начал рыться в комоде, кроша бутербродом на валяющиеся в ящике трусы.  
\- Папа!!! - возмущенно воскликнул Скволл, невольно краснея. Под ним лежала голая Риноа с раздвинутыми ногами и ошалело пялилась на Лагуну, которого совсем ничего не смущало.  
\- Да я не смотрю, я просто где-то тут свою заначку оставлял, - беспечно отмахнулся Лагуна, мямля через бутерброд - руки были заняты копошением в трусах.  
\- Папа!!! Мы трахаемся!!!  
\- Да я вам не мешаю!  
\- Мешаешь!!!  
Лагуна наконец обнаружил искомую заначку и, запихав ее себе в карман, обернулся. Скволл не знал, куда деться от стыда.  
\- Сынуля, ты неправильно делаешь, - как ни в чем не бывало заявил Лагуна. - Ей же неудобно.  
\- Папа!!! Вали отсюда уже!!!  
\- Папа тебе добра желает! Папа хочет, чтоб тебя девочки любили!  
\- А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!!! - психанул Скволл.  
\- Да ушел я! - пожал плечами Лагуна и скрылся за дверью. Но спустя секунду снова заглянул в комнату и настороженно спросил: - А вы предохраняетесь?  
Скволл бессильно запустил в него подушкой, попав прямо по торчащей из-за двери башке. Он бы очень хотел иметь возможность предохраниться от этой назойливой заботы. Пожалуй, стоило раскошелиться и повесить на дверь своей комнаты надежный замок.

***

Какая-то девочка дернула Скволла за волосы. Скволл посмотрел на нее мрачно и убийственно. И сдержанно спросил:  
\- Ты глупая?  
Девочка разревелась и убежала. Лагуна тяжело вздохнул. Сын снова сидел в стороне ото всех, уткнувшись в книгу. А когда ребята позвали его играть в догонялки, заявил:  
\- Глупая, шумная игра. Не хочу.  
\- Странный ты какой-то, - пожал плечами мальчик - похоже, ровесник Скволла, на вид ему так же было лет пять.  
Скволл остался совершенно равнодушен к этой характеристике.  
\- А давайте я с вами поиграю! - не выдержал Лагуна.  
Дети очень обрадовались взрослому дяде. Скволл с презрением смотрел, как они бегают и веселятся. Смеются, гоняют мяч. Под конец дня Лагуна подошел к нему со счастливой лыбой и с сожалением спросил:  
\- Ну что, домой?  
\- Зачем ты вообще каждый день тащишь меня на улицу? - проворчал Скволл. - Здесь неудобно читать. Все орут и отвлекают.  
\- Детям нужен свежий воздух!  
Скволл очень тяжело вздохнул.  
\- А по-моему, папе просто хочется играть, но он слишком стесняется делать это без меня.  
Лагуна хихикнул и застенчиво почесал в затылке.  
\- Сынуля, может, тебе не стоит читать столько книжек? А то ты так скоро будешь умнее меня.  
\- Я уже умнее тебя, - хмыкнул Скволл. - Я не понимаю этот мир. Почему ты управляешь страной и указываешь мне, что делать, хотя ты дурак, который хочет только играть в глупые игры? Почему я вынужден тебе подчиняться, хотя я компетентнее в большинстве вопросов? Где логика?  
\- А ты вырастешь и придумаешь другие законы! - растерянно утешил Лагуна.  
А пока он не вырос, хотелось чувствовать себя главнее хотя бы по закону. Без этого уже не вышло бы возразить «Потому что я твой папа!» на любой непонятный аргумент.

***

Было странно застать Лагуну кидающимся тапками в мишень на тренировочном поле. Странно даже для него.  
\- Что, патроны в пулемете кончились? - недоуменно хмыкнул Скволл.  
\- Я тренируюсь! Совершенствую навыки!  
\- Будешь убивать врагов тапками?  
\- Оглушать и добивать прикладом! Нечего патроны тратить!  
\- Можно тратить только тапки?  
\- Тапки как бумеранг! Они всегда возвращаются!  
\- Купил бы бумеранг...  
\- Зачем мне таскать его с собой и привлекать внимание? Ты ничего не понимаешь в стратегии!  
Скволл закатил глаза. Зря. Отвлекаться не стоило. Буквально в следующее же мгновение он согнулся, держась за пах, в который метко прилетел тапок.  
\- Ой, прости, сыночка, папа не хотел! - испугался Лагуна и, усадив на скамейку, сгреб в объятия, принимаясь утешать.  
\- Ага, тапок сам вылетел! - злобно процедил Скволл сквозь зубы.  
\- Ну я туда не целился... - жалобно оправдывался Лагуна. - Дай папа поцелует, и все пройдет!  
\- Куда это папа меня поцелует? - насторожился Скволл. Лагуна наивно захлопал глазами.  
\- Где болит!  
\- Отвали от меня, извращенец!  
\- Папа хотел помочь!  
\- Не так же!  
\- А как надо?  
\- Так, - великодушно пояснил Скволл, целуя папу в щеку. Лагуна не понял прикола.  
\- Я так и хотел!  
\- Ты не то место хотел поцеловать!  
\- Какое ушиб, такое и хотел!  
\- Вот именно! Ты мне не то место ушиб!  
Окончательно зайдя в тупик, Лагуна вздохнул. А потом попытался снова утешить объятиями.  
\- Мне уже не больно! - нервно объявил Скволл.  
\- Не успокаивай папу! - всхлипнул Лагуна, прижимая к себе, как плюшевую игрушку.  
Скволл возвел глаза к небу в немой мольбе. Наверно, стоило начать носить такие же тапки. Хотя бы в кармане. Чтобы в таких ситуациях можно было отбиваться ими от горящего энтузиазмом виноватого отца.

***

Скволл подозрительно вгляделся в хихикающего Лагуну. Это выглядело зловеще. Но оказалось, что он просто рассматривал фотографии из приюта.  
\- Ты был такой милый! - восторженно заявил Лагуна. Полез тискаться и тут же получил по рукам. - Какой ты неласковый...  
\- Я не маленький! - огрызнулся Скволл. - Я не хочу этих сюсюканий! Отстань!  
\- Бука! - расстроился Лагуна. - Тебя, наверно, там обижали? Поэтому ты такой злой и нелюдимый?  
\- Да никто меня не обижал! Только ты достаешь!  
\- Я не достаю! Я проявляю отцовскую любовь!  
Это все вконец доконало. Поэтому Скволл задумал страшную месть.  
Как-то он подошел и сел к ничего не подозревающему Лагуне на колени. Обнял за шею, поерзал, потираясь об него бедрами. Лагуна мурлыкнул и обхватил руками, довольно лыбясь. Поцеловал, потискал, облапал за все мягкие места. И когда уже собрался начать раздевать, Скволл просто встал с него и отряхнулся как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Ты издеваешься! - прозрел Лагуна.  
\- Надо же, ты заметил, - саркастично хмыкнул Скволл.  
Лагуна с воплем убежал в ванную. Скволл снова обнял его, когда он вышел. Начал целовать и дразнить. И снова отстранил, едва у Лагуны встал.  
\- Ты опять издеваешься! - жалобно всхлипнул Лагуна. - Ты садист!  
\- А ты терпила. Я над тобой издеваюсь, а ты терпишь.  
\- А что мне делать?  
\- Мучайся.  
Сердито засопев, Лагуна легонько щелкнул по лбу.  
\- Я хотел бы быть чудовищем, - мрачно объявил Скволл, испепеляя его взглядом. - Это невыносимо. Бабы пристают, папа пристает. Да хули вам всем надо от меня?  
\- Ну ты же такой миленький, - улыбнулся Лагуна, тиская за щечки.  
\- Я наемником работаю!  
\- А папа президент. Разве это как-то характеризует папу?  
Скволл с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу.

***

\- А-а-а-а-а!!! - завопил Лагуна, до смерти перепугавшись, когда сзади на него напрыгнул Скволл. И жалобно попросил, держась за сердце: - Не делай так больше!  
Наверно, вообще не стоило играть с ним в прятки. Это было очень вредно для здоровья.  
\- Если я так хорошо прячусь, что ты меня не находишь, то меня и монстры снаружи не найдут, - заявил вредный ребенок. - Значит, я могу выходить наружу?  
\- Нет! - запротестовал Лагуна. - Монстры найдут!  
\- Почему? Ты же не находишь. А ты сам говорил, что ты сильнее всех монстров и всех их победишь.  
\- Монстры тебя учуют!  
\- Значит, на самом деле папа не сильнее монстров?  
\- Сильнее!  
\- Зачем папа меня обманывает?  
\- Ничего не обманывает!  
Скволл вздохнул и покачал головой, будто говорил: «Эх, папа, папа!».  
\- А-а-а-а! - не выдержал Лагуна, хватаясь за голову и взлохмачивая волосы.  
Господи, как же трудно было воспитывать этого ребенка. Он был слишком умным. И слишком многое понимал.

***

\- Папа, пусти! - взмолился Скволл, когда его стиснули в крепких объятиях. - Я не плюшевый медведь!  
\- Ты мой сынуля! Сынулечка! - умиленно лепетал Лагуна, тиская и лапая. - Поцелуй папу!  
\- Папа, а ты хочешь, чтобы я снова был маленьким? - усмехнулся Скволл, чмокая его в щеку.  
\- Нет!  
\- Почему?  
\- Так тебя больше!  
А еще так можно было трахаться.  
Скволл засмеялся, пытаясь увернуться от назойливых поцелуев. Опять Лагуна приставал прямо в президентском кабинете. Ему, кажется, было вообще все равно, где.  
Они увлеченно трахались прямо на столе, когда в кабинет вдруг ворвался киллер с оружием наперевес. И застыл, ошалело пялясь на секс. Скволл вскочил, отпихивая отца, и кинулся на киллера, подхватив с пола ганблейд. Если бы не психическая атака голыми разгоряченными телесами, киллер вряд ли так просто пал бы в этом нелегком бою.  
Лагуна ухахатывался, валяясь на диване и дрыгая ногами, пока Скволл, быстро натянув штаны, вызывал по внутренней связи Кироса и Варда и связывал вырубившегося киллера.  
\- Чего ты ржешь? - психанул он. - А ну быстро приведи себя в порядок!  
\- А зачем? - удивился Лагуна. По-видимому, его совсем не смущало, что он сверкает расстегнутой ширинкой, распахнутой рубашкой и растрепавшимися волосами.  
\- Безответственный дебил! - отругал Скволл. - Даже киллер охренел от твоей безалаберности!  
\- Это сила секса, сынок! - с новой силой заржал Лагуна. - Любовь просто обречена побеждать войну!

***

Скволл прокрался в дом и постарался неслышно прошмыгнуть мимо дрыхнущего Лагуны. Было глубоко за полночь. Повезло, что он уже спал.  
Однако утром он все равно увидел последствия вчерашнего вечера. Проколотую бровь и губу. Скволл морально готовился к скандалу. Но Лагуна подтянул к себе и принялся лапать и разглядывать.  
\- Папа, ты что делаешь? - насторожился Скволл и смутился, когда он потерся носом о проколотую бровь.  
\- Папа себе тоже что-нибудь проколет, - улыбнулся Лагуна, потрепав за щечку. - Красота какая.  
\- Я думал, тебе не понравится... Обычно родители за такое ругают.  
\- У папы тоже ухо проколото!  
\- А ты не сердишься, что я вернулся поздно?  
\- А ты вернулся поздно?  
\- Да... Ты спал уже...  
\- Это твое личное дело!  
\- Папа, ты у меня такой хороший... - впечатлился Скволл и преданно прижался к Лагуне, кладя голову ему на плечо.  
Тот хихикнул и стиснул в объятиях. А через пару дней подошел и предложил заценить пирсинг. И, как только Скволл согласился, вытащил член из штанов.  
\- Папа! - офигел Скволл, отворачиваясь. - Ты чего творишь!  
\- А что такого? - искренне удивился Лагуна. - Красиво получилось же!  
Скволл взглянул одним глазком, нещадно краснея. Получилось и правда красиво. Но на веселый вопрос Лагуны:  
\- Хочешь так же?  
Он все равно, поперхнувшись, категорично ответил:  
\- Нет!

***

\- А ну-ка быстро в постель! - нахмурившись, приказал Скволл, застав отца за утренней зарядкой. Врач строго-настрого запретил излишнюю нагрузку после ранения. А этому дуралею все было нипочем.  
\- Раскомандовался тут! - фыркнул он. - Папа знает, что делает! Не спорь с папой! Папа еще ого-го!  
Лагуна ожидаемо довыпендривался. Попытавшись сделать сальто, рухнул на пол и застонал.  
\- Вот что я тебе говорил?! - отругал Скволл, подбегая к нему и помогая улечься в постель. - Лежи. И не вставай. «Папа ого-го»!  
\- Вот встану и выпорю! - насупился Лагуна.  
\- За что? За правду?  
\- За то, что дразнишься! Папа страдает, а ты его еще и выходками своими изводишь!  
Скволл скептически хмыкнул. Папа страдал очень театрально. При том, что сам не выполнял рекомендации врача.  
\- Посиди со мной! - попросил Лагуна, хватая за руку. - Иди сюда, будешь сверху!  
\- Папа! Тебе опять станет плохо!  
\- Наклонись ко мне! - хихикнул Лагуна. - Я тебе что-то скажу!  
Закатив глаза, Скволл все же наклонился. И слегка вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда ухо лизнул теплый язык.  
\- Поцелуй папу, - соблазнительно шепнул Лагуна.  
\- Ладно, - сдался Скволл. - Но только поцелуй.  
Лагуне не стоило верить. Он целовал глубоко и чувственно, запустив в рот язык и положив руку на затылок, чтобы не дать отстраниться.  
\- Папа, нельзя! - устало возмутился Скволл, отпихивая его. - Тебе плохо станет! Я сейчас уйду, если не перестанешь себя так вести!  
\- Если ты уйдешь, папа будет плакать!  
\- А если папа не будет лежать смирно, плакать буду я!  
\- Папа не может лежать смирно, когда ты его соблазняешь!  
\- Соблазняю?! Я просто сижу!  
\- Нет, ты соблазняешь папу!  
\- Тогда я уйду, чтобы папу не соблазнять, и чтобы он лежал смирно!  
\- Тогда папа заплачет!  
Скволл хлопнул себя по лбу и устало застонал. Болеющий капризный отец был совершенно невыносим.

***

Лагуна лежал на подоконнике, наполовину высунувшись в окно, когда Скволл зашел в кабинет. А потом вдруг отпрянул и лег на пол, будто увидел снайпера.  
\- Ты чего? - нервно спросил Скволл, на всякий случай доставая ганблейд.  
\- Я на какого-то чувака скинул презик с водой! - хихикнул Лагуна.  
\- Зачем?!  
\- Ну мне на работе скучно...  
Придурок. Иногда хотелось его пристрелить.  
\- Сынок, у тебя презики есть? - поинтересовался Лагуна, осторожно вставая с пола и выглядывая в окно. - У папы кончились. А папе скучно... Сгоняй за презервативами!  
\- Сам гоняй! - огрызнулся Скволл. - Хватит херней страдать!  
\- Давай тогда потрахаемся!  
\- Ладно. Схожу.  
Вернувшись из магазина, Скволл застал Лагуну сидящим под столом.  
\- От кого ты на этот раз прячешься? - хмыкнул он.  
\- Да Кирос заходил... Хотел меня заставить работать... Ты принес?  
\- Нет.  
\- А зачем ты тогда ходил? - возмутился Лагуна, вылезая из-под стола. - Ничего тебе нельзя доверить! Какой же ты безответственный!  
Скволл поперхнулся. Его обвинял в безответственности человек, бросающийся презервативами с небоскреба. Президент самой технологически развитой страны, прячущийся от подчиненных под столом.  
\- Понятно, как я родился, - мрачно проворчал Скволл, плюхаясь в кресло. - Папа был слишком глупым, чтобы использовать презервативы по прямому назначению. Хотя нет - папа до сих пор слишком глупый. Хорошо, что у тебя женщины нет.  
\- Папа секс-герой! - возмутился Лагуна. - А в презервативах ощущения не те!  
\- Ты и маме так же говорил?  
\- Она была такой милой и доброй! Хоть и строгой! Гоняла меня все время! По дому... С полотенцем... За то, что я ей пошлости всякие предлагал...  
Как же Скволл ее понимал. Порой тоже отчаянно хотелось надавать отцу по башке. И это желание усилилось во сто крат, когда Лагуна наклонился и шепнул на ушко:  
\- У меня совещание скоро. А давай ты залезешь под стол и будешь мне отсасывать, пока я буду общаться со скучными дядями и тетями.  
\- Придурок, - мрачно констатировал Скволл. - Тебе за сорок, а все детство в жопе играет.  
\- А можно, я тебя по жопе отшлепаю? - обрадовался Лагуна, осененный новой бредовой идеей. - Это так заводит! Я твоей маме предлагал, так она меня сама чуть не отшлепала!  
\- А если Кирос войдет?  
\- Скажу, что сына наказываю!  
\- Со стояком?  
Лагуна хихикнул и застенчиво почесал в затылке.  
\- Эх, папа, папа, - усмехнулся Скволл. - Какой ты мне подаешь пример.  
\- Да ладно, - пожал плечами Лагуна. - Кирос знает, что я извращенец. Он вообще сам с Вардом спит!  
Но не в президентском же дворце!  
\- Правда, что ли? - хмыкнул Скволл.  
\- А ты не заметил, как они любит друг друга? Кирос единственный, кто понимает, что хочет сказать Вард. Потому что они понимают друг друга без слов!  
\- Очень мило, - кисло заценил Скволл, не зная, куда деться от воодушевленного папы, полезшего с потисками и обнимашками. Очень жаль, что кто-то понимал друг друга без слов, а кому-то не было достаточно для понимания даже увесистых тумаков.

***

\- Мне страшно! - ныл Лагуна, глядя полными ужаса глазами. - Я не хочу операцию! Папа знаешь, сколько раз был на грани смерти, и ничего, живой без всяких операций!  
\- Папе надо взять себя в руки, - терпеливо посоветовал Скволл. - Все с папой будет нормально. А мне еще твоих киллеров судить.  
\- Ты можешь думать о чем-то другом, когда папа страдает! - заревел Лагуна. И, когда Скволл залепил ему подзатыльник, с жалобным хныканьем потер ушибленное место и умоляюще попросил: - А ты будешь держать меня за руку?  
\- Ты будешь под наркозом. Ты же не рожать собрался, прекрати вести себя как ребенок.  
\- Ну подержи меня за руку, пока меня не усыпят...  
Скволл закатил глаза, но не смог отказать. Однако перед операцией его все же выгнали и заставили сидеть за дверью. Все в итоге прошло удачно. Проблемы начались потом.  
\- Я старый и никому не нужный! - разревелся Лагуна, когда у него не встал во время секса. - Ты меня бросишь!  
\- Может, это от стресса после операции, - вздохнул Скволл, обнимая его и пытаясь утешить. - Сходи к врачу.  
\- Отстань от папы! Не пойдет папа ни к какому врачу! Перед тобой опозорился, еще перед врачом позориться!  
\- Да врачу вообще плевать! Тебе ж его не трахать!  
Лагуна разревелся с новой силой. Скволл выругал себя за бестактность и продолжил пытаться его утешать.  
На следующий день вышло застать его уныло теребящим вялый член и пялящимся на фотографию.  
\- Давай просто поласкаем друг друга, - со вздохом предложил Скволл, садясь рядом.  
\- Тебе после этого захочется большего... - печально всхлипнул Лагуна.  
\- Потерплю.  
\- Это вредно! Будешь импотентом как папа!  
\- Не буду.  
Лагуна отвернулся, утирая слезы локтем. И ушел в ванную умыться, оставив фотографию. Скволл перевернул ее и с любопытством взглянул. Смутился и положил как было. И как только мама согласилась сфотографироваться обнаженной? Лагуна рассказывал, что она ругала за любые похабные намеки, носила закрытую одежду и на любые приставания вне спальни говорила, что он дурак.  
\- Ты тут забыл... - неловко сообщил Скволл, когда Лагуна вернулся из ванной.  
Отец покраснел и спрятал фотографию в карман.  
Чуть позже Скволл нашел его в стриптиз-баре. Лагуна полулежал, навалившись на стойку и подперев голову руками, и с тоской смотрел на полуголых баб.  
\- Папа? - осторожно окликнул Скволл, подходя сзади.  
\- Пошли отсюда, папе тут грустно, - заявил Лагуна и, поднявшись, утащил погулять.  
Как-то он решил напиться на вечеринке, на которую зачем-то потащил с собой. Скволл старался следить, чтобы он хотя бы не вырубился и особенно сильно не начудил. Выпив достаточное количество спиртного, чтобы совсем ни о чем не думать, Лагуна потащил танцевать. И в танце так откровенно терся всем телом, что Скволл не на шутку возбудился.  
Заметив это, Лагуна затащил в кладовку и зажал в углу. Куснул в шею, потискал за задницу. Лапал, раздевая. А Скволл чувствовал бедром его стояк.  
Развернув к стене и заставив упереться в нее руками, Лагуна сполна оторвался за все недели горечи и унижения. Под конец уже ощутимо болела задница. А Лагуна сполз на пол, хрипло и устало дыша.  
\- Папа перепил... Папе плохо... - жалобно захныкал он, зеленея и зажимая рот рукой.  
Утром он проснулся больным с похмелья и до смерти уставшим, но довольным и счастливым. Обнаружив рядом Скволла, умиленно потискал за щечки и принялся щекотать.  
\- Папа, я взрослый мужик! - возмутился Скволл, отбиваясь. - Хватит со мной сюсюкаться!  
\- Но это же так возбуждает! - хихикнул Лагуна, заставляя только тяжело вздохнуть в ответ. Все вернулось на круги своя. И теперь его снова возбуждало все подряд.

***

Не обнаружив дома Скволла, Лагуна не на шутку разволновался. Куда маленький ребенок мог уйти один? К счастью, он обнаружился совсем недалеко от дома. И, когда Лагуна стиснул его в объятиях, сдержанно попросил:  
\- Папа, перестань, на нас люди смотрят.  
\- Я тебя потерял! - всхлипнул Лагуна. - Я думал, с тобой что-то случилось!  
\- Я пошел гулять. Тебя долго не было, и мне стало скучно.  
\- Ты мог бы оставить записку...  
\- Я не умею писать, папа. Я еще маленький. Ты знаешь, что я еще маленький?  
\- Прости... - смутился Лагуна. - Давай я научу тебя читать и писать.  
Порой он и правда забывал об этом. Скволл вел себя не по возрасту. И вечно разговаривал, как с дураком.  
Лагуна поцеловал сына в лоб, потрепал по волосам и возрадовался, что у него такой умный и рассудительный ребенок. Который, однако, выучив буквы, все равно пошел и написал на стене неприличное слово.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? - растерялся Лагуна, созерцая серьезную и сосредоточенную мордашку.  
\- Я маленький, папа, - напомнил Скволл.  
\- И что? Если ты маленький, это не значит, что тебе все можно. Ты не должен портить чужие вещи. Свои - можно, чужие - нет.  
\- Это мои вещи, - недоуменно возразил сын. - Наши общие.  
\- Если общие, то мы должны договориться, как с ними обращаться.  
\- Мы же не договариваемся, как пользоваться кастрюлями или кроватями.  
\- Да, но ты же их не ломаешь! А стену теперь придется красить!  
\- А если я сделаю так? - заинтересовался Скволл и, подойдя к кухонной тумбе, достал оттуда кастрюлю, чтобы надеть себе на голову. А потом, вооружившись половником, выставил его вперед и объявил: - Защищайся!  
Лагуна с готовностью взялся за другой половник. Закипело сражение. И Лагуна бы даже победил, если бы Скволл не задействовал тяжелую артиллерию - фотографию мамы в купальнике.  
\- Я победил папу! - возликовал Скволл, победно стукая по башке половником, когда Лагуна схватился за ногу и рухнул на пол.  
\- Так нечестно! - возмутился Лагуна, нещадно краснея. - Где ты это взял?  
\- У папы.  
\- Не бери папины вещи без разрешения! Чего ты в папину личную жизнь лезешь!  
\- У папы нет личной жизни, - хмыкнул Скволл.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Потому что у папы я.  
Лагуна засмеялся и, схватив его в объятия, принялся тискать. Этот ребенок с самого детства был слишком серьезным. Но даже он порой позволял себе повеселиться. И поиграть с папой, как совершенно нормальный человек!

***

Скволл гладил кошку. Кошка мурлыкала. Подумать только. Мрачный и нелюдимый сын мог одарить лаской живое существо. В этот момент он был таким милым и хорошим, что Лагуна не сдержался и попытался потискать его.  
\- Папа! - мрачно рявкнул Скволл, мгновенно принимая суровый вид и пытаясь притвориться, что ничего не было. - Прекрати! Ненавижу сюсюканья!  
\- Да ты ж моя прелесть! - умилился Лагуна. И принялся расцеловывать покрасневшие щечки. Скволл сдался спустя буквально пару минут и обнял в ответ.  
Лагуна утянул его в дом и быстро завалил на кровать. Раздел, не переставая ласкать. Скволл млел и даже забывал делать суровое лицо. Лагуна потерся щекой о его задницу, отчего он совсем смутился, и устроился на ней поудобней.  
\- Ну и что ты творишь? - насупился Скволл, отстраняясь.  
\- Ну сынуля, вернись, на тебе так мягонько... - заныл Лагуна. - Вечно тебе все не так! Ты угрюмый и мрачный!  
\- А ты раздолбай!  
\- Зато я жизнерадостный и счастливый!  
\- Я трахаться хочу, а не подушкой быть!  
\- А папа на работе устал, папа хочет спать!  
\- Спать устал? Я же знаю, что ты на работе дурака валяешь. Потому что это я за тебя всю работу делаю!  
Лагуна хихикнул и потрепал Скволла по волосам, на что он еще обиженнее надулся.  
\- Сынуля, я давно тебя хотел попросить...  
\- Еще попросить? - рассердился Скволл, но ошарашенно замолк, когда Лагуна заявил:  
\- Работай голым! Папе так будет приятней!  
\- Придурок! - засопел Скволл и залепил щелбан.  
\- Больно, - захныкал Лагуна, потирая лоб. - Сынуля, ты слишком серьезный и напряженный. Тебе надо расслабляться.  
Прежде, чем Скволл что-то ответил, Лагуна прижался к нему сзади и обхватил рукой его член. Принялся ласкать, дыша в затылок. Скволл прикрыл глаза и хрипло выдохнул. Не стал бухтеть, когда Лагуна прижался стояком к его заднице. Унылый, мрачный мальчишка. Ну ничего, папе было, чему его научить!  
А через пару дней Лагуна вышел из спальни, потягиваясь, и застыл с разинутым ртом, вперившись взглядом в обнаженного Скволла, перебирающего документы за столом.  
\- Я решил, что тебе понравится, - мрачно буркнул он, смущенно отводя взгляд.  
Лагуна радостно улыбнулся и заохал, хватаясь за ногу. Эта готовность открыться и пойти на уступки значила больше, чем так и не озвученное признание в любви.

***

Скволл вытирал кровь с лица, шатаясь. Сейфер победно ухмылялся. Его триумф нарушил Лагуна, с воплем кинувшийся в гущу сражения. Тапок метко прилетел прямо Сейферу в лоб, заставив рухнуть на землю.  
\- Ты ранил моего сыночку! - негодующе бушевал Лагуна, снимая второй тапок. - Я тебя покараю, нехороший ты мальчик! А ну иди сюда!  
Сейфер ошалело хлопал глазами, не решаясь вставать, но при приближении Лагуны вскочил и начал улепетывать так, что только пятки сверкали. Скволл едва стоял на ногах, но все равно, не сдержавшись, заржал в голос.  
\- Сынуленька! - запричитал Лагуна, стискивая в объятиях. - Ты чего смеешься, тебе совсем плохо, да? У тебя сотрясение? Помогите, люди добрые!  
\- Нет, нормально все, - улыбнулся Скволл, повисая на папе. - Не пугайся так. Просто ты - единственное во всем мире, что способно меня рассмешить.

***

Первый день в школе прошел для Скволла не лучшим образом. Сбежав с уроков, он забился в угол и сел на кровать, обняв колени.  
\- Там люди, - мрачно пояснил он на обеспокоенные расспросы. - Они шумные и несут бред. Я больше туда не пойду.  
\- Ну не ходи, - облегченно разрешил Лагуна, погладив его по волосам в попытке утешить.  
Скволл залез на колени и обнял за шею. А потом тихо и сурово попросил:  
\- Помолчи, я хочу тишины.  
Смиренно вняв просьбе, Лагуна умиленно гладил его по не по годам умной головке. А потом, не сдержавшись, потискал.  
\- Папа, - устало возмутился ребенок. - Как вы меня все заебали. До какого возраста меня все будут тискать и трогать только на основании того, что я кажусь милым?  
\- Сынуля, так нельзя ругаться! Ты же маленький! - ужаснулся Лагуна и, растерявшись, не нашел ничего лучше, чем шлепнуть его по губам.  
По ошалелому взгляду сына он сразу понял, что сделал что-то не то. Но отступать было поздно.  
\- Я слышал, как так же ругаются многие взрослые люди, - сдержанно и терпеливо сообщил Скволл. - Почему нельзя ругаться маленьким? Ведь я вырасту и буду ругаться все равно.  
\- Так ругаются только нехорошие мальчики!  
\- Хочу быть нехорошим мальчиком.  
\- Тогда это огорчит папу! Папа будет плакать!  
Скволл посмотрел так сурово, что захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Было не по себе от его хмуро сдвинутых бровей, и Лагуна неловко поерзал, не зная, куда деться.  
\- Не манипулируй мной, папа.  
\- Папа не манипулирует! - несчастно залепетал Лагуна.  
\- Папа пытается меня убедить, что ему будет плохо, когда я ругаюсь. Это манипуляция. Я тем, что ругаюсь, никому не делаю плохо.  
Лагуна не сдержался и всхлипнул. Сын заботливо погладил по голове и обнял, принимаясь утешать.  
\- Папа, перестань реветь, ты не маленький.  
\- Тогда ты перестань ругаться, ты маленький!  
\- Я не хочу быть маленьким!  
\- А я большим!  
\- Давай поменяемся!  
Наверно, это было бы идеально. Жаль, что наука до такого пока не дошла.

***

Сидя за столом и дожевывая завтрак, Лагуна наблюдал, как Скволл вместе с Риноа вышел из своей комнаты. Пошел проводить ее с явной неохотой. И собрался выпроводить, доведя до двери.  
Она попыталась поцеловать его на прощание, но он отвернулся. Бедная девочка! Наверно, она решила, что он за что-то на нее дуется! Но нет - судя по всему, она уже поняла, что он всегда такой, потому что возмущенно пристыдила:  
\- Я твой член в рот брать не стесняюсь, а ты меня даже за руку взять не можешь!  
Скволл обалдело вылупился на нее и пробормотал что-то невнятное. А потом покраснел и убежал к себе в комнату, когда Лагуна, не сдержавшись, заржал, давясь бутербродами.  
Риноа ушла, возмущенно сверкнув глазами, а Лагуна вытер руки об штаны и постучался к сыну. Наверно, стоило наконец научить его общаться с девочками.  
Скволл сидел на кровати и чистил ганблейд, мрачно хмурясь.  
\- Какая же она дура, - сердито буркнул он, старательно отводя взгляд. - И как я вообще на нее повелся. Не нужна она мне, никто мне не нужен!  
\- А тебе кроме нее с таким подходом никто не даст, - вздохнул Лагуна, садясь рядом и обнимая его за плечи.  
\- Ну и не надо! - нервно огрызнулся Скволл. - Без секса еще никто не помер!  
Лагуна снова тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Пока мы сражались с колдуньями, я задумывался о том, как ее спасти, а не как ее любить, - проворчал Скволл, продолжая начищать лезвие и так уже блестящего ганблейда. - Не хочу я ее любить, я хотел быть ее рыцарем, защищать, это другое, это про сражения, а не про эти сюси-пуси, которых она от меня хочет!  
\- А я с твоей мамой сделал все наоборот, - улыбнулся Лагуна. Осознание пришло с запозданием. Скволл очень испуганно посмотрел прямо в глаза, стоило тихо всхлипнуть.  
\- Ты чего... - занервничал он. - Папа, не реви, ты же взрослый мужик...  
Лагуна сгреб его в объятия и разрыдался, уткнувшись в мягкие волосы. Скволл был так похож на Рейни внешне. Но она была такой нежной, а он таким деревянным бревном...  
Где-то в мире, наверно, выпал снег или берег накрыло цунами, когда он неуклюже погладил по спине в попытке утешить. Может, он на самом деле и не был таким уж суровым и холодным? И просто по-настоящему не любил Риноа?

***

Лагуна не появлялся в президентском дворце уже две недели. Не было его и дома - поэтому Скволл не на шутку разволновался. Путем допроса сотрудников и рядовых горожан удалось выяснить, где президента видели последний раз. Поэтому пришлось прилететь сюда - на космическую станцию. Где Лагуна обнаружился бездельничающим в каюте.  
\- Папа! Ты чего в космос свалил? - возмутился Скволл.  
\- А ко мне тут никто не пристает и работать не заставляет! - беспечно отозвался Лагуна, валяющийся на койке, закинув руки за голову.  
\- Папа! - осуждающе нахмурился Скволл. Неужели стоило сваливать с планеты только ради того, чтобы не работать?  
\- Что? Папа имеет право отдохнуть! Папа устал!  
\- Но ты всех бросил! Ты же президент!  
\- А давай ты вместо меня побудешь президентом!  
\- Это твои обязанности!  
\- Папе надоели обязанности! Ты уже взрослый, будь президентом за папу!  
\- А ты ведешь себя, как ребенок!  
\- Папа ребенок! Отстань от папы!  
Пришлось и правда отстать. Папа был непробиваем. И стало немного страшновато жить в стране, которой управляет такой дурак. Поэтому Скволл решил взять бразды правления в свои руки. А через месяц Лагуна нашел его в шкафу.  
\- Папа! Это мой шкаф! - возмутился Скволл, пытаясь закрыть дверцу. - Уйди! Я тут прячусь от жестокого мира!  
\- Мой! Тут все мое! И ты тоже! - восторженно воскликнул Лагуна, сграбастывая в объятья. - Папа тебя укроет! Сынулечка ты мой! Бедненький, несчастенький! Папа так любит тебя!  
\- От приставучих людей я тоже пытаюсь спрятаться... - смиренно вздохнул Скволл. - Мне из-за тебя с людьми пришлось общаться! Я бы сколько угодно разбирал все эти указы-приказы! Но общаться с людьми - это кошмар!  
\- Какой ужас! - согласился Лагуна.  
\- Ко мне приходили люди! Много людей! И они говорили! Целый день! Со мной!  
\- Бедный, - посочувствовал Лагуна, целуя в макушку. - Ну не работай.  
\- Тогда весь Эстар развалится, если президент не будет работать!  
\- Тут есть, кому работать, сына! Ты еще такой юный и наивный...  
Скволл сердито засопел.  
\- Сынулечка мой родненький! - набросился Лагуна с удвоенной силой. - Бедненький, несчастненький! Иди папа тебя пожалеет!  
\- Папа! Хватит лезть! - застонал Скволл. - Лучше целый день общаться с людьми, чем пять минут с тобой!

***

Скволл застыл в дверях, ощущая, будто вошел не в соседнюю комнату, а в какой-то абсурдный параллельный мир. Потому что перед глазами открылась картина, как голый отец увлеченно трется телесами о свой пулемет.  
\- Папа! - ошарашенно пробормотал Скволл. Лагуна как ни в чем не бывало поднял голову.  
\- Что? Он не заряжен...  
\- Да при чем тут это?!  
\- А в чем тогда дело?  
\- Ты что, не понимаешь?!  
\- Не-а.  
У Скволла больше не нашлось слов, чтобы выразить возмущение. Лагуна озадаченно почесал в затылке. И, не дождавшись продолжения диалога, вновь принялся дрочить пулеметом.  
\- Фу! - скривился Скволл, отворачиваясь. - Я не могу на это смотреть! Постыдился бы!  
\- А чего стыдиться? - не понял Лагуна. - Ты этим членом когда-то сделан был!  
Хлопнув себя по лбу, Скволл поспешил свалить.  
Как оказалось, это был еще не предел. В следующий раз, вернувшись домой, Скволл застал Лагуну за признаниями в любви пулемету. Отец крепко обнимал его, покрывал поцелуями и обещал на нем жениться. Оставалось только закатить глаза.  
\- Я с ним переспал! - пояснил Лагуна. - Как порядочный мужчина, я обязан на нем жениться!  
\- Иди спать, папа, - тяжело вздохнул Скволл. - Ты опять обкурился.  
Лагуна еще пару минут потискал пулемет, а потом поперся на кухню.  
\- Отпустило? - поинтересовался Скволл, садясь напротив него за стол. Лагуна кивнул. Рот у него был занят бутербродом. - Не кури так много травы.  
\- Я мало!  
\- Ничего себе мало!  
\- Мало! Папа знает, че делает!  
\- Ты пулемету в любви признавался!  
\- И что в этом такого? Я люблю свой пулемет!  
\- Но не до такой же степени, чтобы обещать ему на нем женится!  
Лагуна только беспечно отмахнулся.  
\- Я тебя выпорю! - заявил Скволл, мрачно нахмурившись. Лагуна поперхнулся от неожиданности.  
\- Ты мой сын!  
\- И что? Ты подаешь мне плохой пример!  
\- Не делай как я! Ты уже взрослый! Думай своей головой!  
Думать, к сожалению, приходилось за двоих. Потому что папа отказывался задействовать голову.  
Скволл взял его за шкирку и потащил за собой. Притихший Лагуна почему-то не стал возмущаться. Даже когда оказался у сына на коленях. И когда ему на задницу опустился его же тапок. Только под конец грустно заявил, потирая задницу:  
\- Папа старый! Нельзя так с папой!  
\- Как курить - так папа молодой, а как получать - так старый! - хмыкнул Скволл.  
\- Папа больше не будет!  
\- Надеюсь.  
Скволл собирался согнать его со своих коленей. Но Лагуна не разделял этого стремления. Он поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней. Заставляя ощутить упирающийся в бедро стояк. И жалобно попросил:  
\- Сынуль, трахни меня, я чего-то возбудился... Ну, или принеси пулемет.

***

Лагуна зевнул и от души потянулся. В это прекрасное утро совсем не хотелось вставать.  
\- Сынуля, сделай папе покушать, - попросил он, закрывая глаза и переворачиваясь на другой бок. - А папа пока еще полежит  
\- Кто тут маленький? - насупился Скволл.  
\- Ну сделай, тебе сложно что ли? - заныл Лагуна. - Ты же у меня такой молодец!  
\- Совести у тебя нет, - пристыдил сын. - Пользуешься трудом маленького ребенка. Ты такой безответственный.  
\- У меня сынулечка есть! - утешился Лагуна.  
\- Нам надо серьезно поговорить, - заявил Скволл, садясь на кровать и заставляя с сожалением оторваться от подушки. - Раз я все за тебя делаю и по работе, и по дому, то ты должен отдавать мне свою зарплату. Я ее заработал. А ты ее транжиришь на фигню.  
\- Неправда! - возмутился Лагуна. - Ниче не на фигню!  
\- Я тебе буду выдавать карманные деньги. Чтобы у нас хоть что-то оставалось на оплату по счетам.  
\- Ну уж нет! Ты вообще еще ребенок!  
\- Ты больше ребенок, чем я.  
\- Я взрослый!  
\- И что? Ум не возрастом определяется.  
\- А ну не спорь с папой!  
\- Тогда сам готовь и работу свою делай! - фыркнул наглый ребенок, надменно задирая нос.  
\- Ладно, ты взрослый! - сдался Лагуна. Удивительно, как сын умудрялся воспитывать эффективнее, чем это когда-то получалось у родителей. У него было больше рычагов давления. И он был настолько умным, что сообразил, как этим можно воспользоваться. - Только сделай мне бутерброд...

***

На попытку полапать Рейни за задницу она снова дала по рукам и, строго нахмурившись, погрозила пальцем. Стало так невыносимо обидно, что Лагуна не сдержался и заревел.  
\- Ну ты чего, - тут же смягчилась Рейни, одаряя заботливым взглядом врача в психбольнице и обнимая, чтобы утешить. - Ты прямо как ребенок, которому не купили конфетку.  
\- Ты мне так нравишься... - всхлипывая, признался Лагуна. И вздрогнул, когда Рейни сама поцеловала в губы. А потом, не растерявшись, тут же облапал ее за грудь.

\- Сынуля, а ты как мама, - заметил Лагуна, когда сын наконец согласился провести с ним время, стоило всего лишь зареветь. - Мама мне тоже из жалости давала.  
\- Папа, ты такой дурак, - тяжело вздохнул Скволл.

***

Скволл мрачно смотрел исподлобья. Лагуна отвечал растерянным взглядом. Почесав в затылке, он тяжело вздохнул и как-то виновато-укоризненно отругал:  
\- Ну ты же умный мальчик! Как ты мог сделать такую глупость?  
\- Дай мне денег, - не попросил, а прямо-таки потребовал Скволл. - На аборт.  
\- Но я хочу внука!  
\- Это твои проблемы. А я сам еще ребенок.  
\- Нечего было неосторожно трахаться!  
\- И что, мне теперь наказание за это положено?  
\- А Риноа что обо всем этом думает?  
\- У нее тоже еще вся жизнь впереди.  
Пришлось с прискорбием согласиться. Из больницы Скволл вернулся еще мрачнее обычного. И объявил:  
\- Риноа меня бросила.  
\- Это наследственное, - посочувствовал Лагуна. - Меня ее мама тоже бросила.  
\- Риноа сказала, что я безответственный и легкомысленный. Но что я сделал не так?  
\- Ты предохранялся?  
\- Ну да... Я вытаскивал вовремя!  
\- Тогда понятно, почему Риноа тебя безответственным назвала...  
Нет, зря Лагуна все же не поговорил с сыном о сексе. Зря. Очень зря.  
После объяснений Скволл потребовал денег на презервативы.  
\- Сынуля, ну зачем, у тебя же все равно теперь девушки нет! - вздохнул Лагуна.  
\- Новую найду, - сердито засопел Скволл.  
Однако его сексуальные приключения на этом не кончились. Еще через пару недель он пришел и сообщил о том, что что-то подхватил.  
\- Сынуль, ну ты же с презервативом трахался! - застонал Лагуна.  
\- Он порвался!  
\- Надо следить, чтобы не порвался!  
\- Да ну его нафиг, этот секс! - психанул Скволл. - Папа, дай мне денег на лечение!  
Лагуна тяжело вздохнул и полез в карман.  
Скволл и правда перестал шляться по бабам. И стал проводить вечера наедине с книгой или за тренировками.  
\- Бедный ребенок! - сокрушался Лагуна, как-то застав его за чисткой ганблейда. - Совсем заняться нечем, да?  
\- У меня все нормально, - сдержанно ответил Скволл.  
\- В твоем возрасте без секса грустно!  
\- Без секса в любом возрасте грустно, если хочется. Но мне и так нормально.  
\- Ненормально! - упрямо настоял Лагуна. - Трахнись с папой! Папа точно не больной и не залетит! У папы с твоего зачатия секса не было!  
\- Папа больной! - офигел Скволл. - На голову!  
\- Ну так не на половые же органы, а в сексе это главное!  
\- Дурак!  
\- Ну чего сразу дурак? Не дерзи папе!  
Скволл усмехнулся уголком губ и отложил ганблейд. А потом взял за руку и усадил рядом с собой. Лагуна растерянно уставился на него.  
\- Ты не такой, как другие родители, - произнес Скволл, заставив невольно покраснеть от смущения. - Риноа отцу не стала ничего говорить, он бы ее под домашний арест посадил. А тебе я не побоялся о таком сказать.  
\- Зачем тебя наказывать? - искренне удивился Лагуна, потрепав его по волосам. - Только чтобы ты меня боялся? Надо не наказывать, а решать проблему.  
\- Это решение проблем - запретить мне трахаться, чтобы такого больше не повторилось.  
\- Запреты бесполезны, если ребенок не понимает их причину. И не понимает сам, почему так делать нельзя. Вот я тебе все объяснил, и ты сам теперь не трахаешься.  
\- Потому что я задолбался. От этого проблем полно.  
Скволл говорил как старпер. Поэтому Лагуна поспешил его утешить.  
\- На самом деле, если не трахаться с кем попало, а иметь постоянного партнера и надежно предохраняться, проблем не будет.  
\- Да мне и так нормально, - в который раз повторил Скволл. А потом положил голову на плечо.  
Лагуна растерянно погладил его по волосам. Сын был так похож на него. Лишь бы только никогда не узнал, что сам появился на свет, потому что Лагуна в то время тоже считал, что достаточно вовремя вытаскивать. В этом и крылась тайна удивительно лояльного отношения. Как можно было учить сына тому, в чем облажался сам?

***

\- И что это за хрень? - сощурился Скволл, разглядывая Лагуну, нацепившего его шмотки. В черной коже он выглядел таким стильным и агрессивным. Даже сексуальным. Если бы не глупая лыба на пол-лица.  
\- Давай в знак любви одеждой меняться! - заявил Лагуна.  
\- А трусами мне с тобой не поменяться? - саркастично уточнил Скволл.  
\- Трусы не видно!  
\- Так ты их надел или нет?  
\- Не-а!  
\- Слава богу.  
Лагуна обиженно поджал губы, недовольный тем, что сын не заценил столь самоотверженный порыв. Но потом полез с обнимашками.  
\- Отстань, извращенец, - устало отмахнулся Скволл. - Додумался. Верни мне мою одежду. Она тебе все равно не идет.  
\- Папа хороший, папа тебя любит! - возмутился Лагуна.  
\- Папа, тебе сорок лет, сними мои штаны!  
Состроив очень оскорбленную гримасу, Лагуна все же начал стаскивать одежду.  
\- У тебя от черных цветов вечно мрачное настроение! - заявил он.  
\- А у тебя что одежда попугайская, что ты сам! - огрызнулся Скволл, отбирая свое шмотье. - Придурок!  
В качестве протеста одеваться во что-то другое Лагуна не стал. И целый день ходил по дому голый.  
\- Папа, ты ебанутый? - искренне поинтересовался Скволл под вечер, когда Лагуна сидел на диване, закинув ногу на ногу. Так и не потрудившись напялить хотя бы трусы.  
\- Папа не ебанутый! Папа сексуальный! - важно приосаниваясь, отозвался Лагуна. - Ты че, не видишь папиной сексуальности?  
\- Я вижу, что мой папа долбоеб. Мне стыдно быть твоим сыном.  
Лагуна всхлипнул и, не найдя вокруг ничего получше, вытер слезы волосами. Интересно, обо что он целый день вытирал руки? Фу.  
\- Знаешь, как выглядит голый ревущий мужик? - мрачно спросил Скволл.  
\- Не-е-е-ет... - замотал головой отец.  
Пришлось принести ему зеркало, чтобы он посмотрел.  
Всхлипнув, Лагуна уставился на свое отражение. Осмотрел себя со всех сторон. И выдал восторженное:  
\- Какой я красивый!  
Скволл очень тяжело вздохнул, роняя лицо на ладонь.

***

Лагуна занервничал. Скволла не было нигде поблизости. Надо же - стоило всего на секунду отвлечься, засмотревшись на симпатичную тетеньку. А ребенок уже потерялся в зоопарке...  
Предполагая худшее, Лагуна побежал между вольерами. Скволл обнаружился в клетке со львом. Гладил большую кису по пушистой гриве, а киса довольно мурлыкала. Лагуна схватился за сердце и почувствовал, как земля стремительно уходит из-под ног.  
Когда он очнулся, то ощутил затылком мягкие колени сына. Тот недоуменно спросил:  
\- Папа, ты чего?  
\- Не пугай меня так больше!!! - взмолился Лагуна, хватая его за ворот. - Не лазай в клетки!!!  
\- Но леве было грустно...  
\- Пошли домой!  
По дороге домой Лагуна отчаянно пытался прийти в себя. Но вздрогнул, когда Скволл заявил:  
\- А давай заведем львенка!  
\- Отстань от папы! - застонал Лагуна.  
\- Купи мне зверушку!  
\- А кто за ней ухаживать будет?  
\- Конечно же, я. Ты слишком безответственный, чтобы за зверушкой ухаживать.  
\- Нет! - засопел Лагуна. - И папа не безответственный! Папа же о тебе заботится!  
\- Кто еще о ком заботится, - хмыкнул Скволл.  
На свою беду, Лагуна все-таки сдался и завел ему хомячка. Который в первую же неделю сбежал из клетки и погрыз важные документы.  
\- Папа, не ори, - сдержанно посоветовал Скволл, когда Лагуна развопился, не сумев сдержать негодование.  
\- Я тебе эту фигню завел, так и следи за ней!  
\- Я слежу. И это не фигня.  
\- Оно мне документы погрызло! Лучше бы ты как все нормальные дети с ровесниками играл и девочек за косички дергал!  
Скволл всегда был скуп на эмоции. Лагуну пробрала дрожь, когда он увидел, как спокойно и беззвучно способен плакать этот необычный ребенок. И стало ужасно стыдно.  
\- Я ненормальный? - глухо спросил Скволл, когда Лагуна стиснул его в объятиях.  
\- Нет, ты не ненормальный. Просто не такой, как все.  
\- Я животных люблю за то, что они меня любят. Другие дети меня не любят и обижают.  
\- Папа с тобой будет играть!  
\- Папа глупо играет. Он делает глупости и много шумит.  
\- Я знаю, почему с тобой никто не дружит! - засопел Лагуна. - Ты слишком умный и серьезный для ребенка! Ты ведешь себя так, будто ты старше меня!  
\- Ты не любишь меня таким, какой я есть. Ты хочешь, чтобы я изменился.  
\- Нет! Я просто тебя не понимаю... Я всегда думал, что это начнется, когда у тебя будет переходный возраст...  
\- Я слишком рано повзрослел?  
\- Да ты всегда таким был...  
\- Мне тоже тяжело, что я такой, - вздохнул Скволл. - Я часто думаю, что все другие дети счастливы, а я нет.  
\- А что может сделать тебя счастливым? Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Мне нравится делать то, что я делаю. Но я не могу так беззаботно веселиться, как другие. Я много думаю. И многого боюсь.  
\- Чего? - поразился Лагуна. В его возрасте он боялся разве что папиного ремня.  
\- Что будет война. Что плохие люди на тебя нападут. Что я тебя потеряю. Что я не знаю, зачем родился на свет. Что я когда-нибудь умру.  
\- Ох... - только и смог выдать Лагуна.  
\- Я слишком много думаю, папа?  
\- Да... Я столько за всю жизнь не думал...  
\- Хорошо быть дураком, да? - вздохнул Скволл, погладив по голове. - Можно быть счастливым...  
\- Папа не дурак! - возмутился Лагуна. - Ну, не совсем дурак... Папа просто любить жить! И тебя научит!  
Удивительно - ведь, наверное, это было единственным, чему он мог научить сына. Утешало только то, что без этого все остальное вообще не имело цены.

***

\- Нельзя есть столько конфет, - заметил Скволл, обратив внимание на валяющегося на диване Лагуну.  
\- Можно! - беспечно отмахнулся тот.  
Пришлось взять его здоровье в свои руки и безжалостно отобрать кулек.  
\- А если член шоколадом намазать, будет вкуснее? - печально задумался Лагуна. - Представляешь, как будет вкусно сосать! Как конфетку!  
\- Извращенец.  
\- Сыночек, нельзя папу обзывать! Верни папе конфетки! Папе без них плохо!  
Пришлось сделать папе хорошо. Но он все равно ныл весь вечер и отказался есть суп. Сидел над тарелкой и пыхтел, портя аппетит. А потом заявил:  
\- Гони мои конфеты!  
Не сдержавшись, Скволл влепил ему смачный подзатыльник.  
\- Ау! Нельзя бить папу! - возмутился Лагуна, потирая пустую башку.  
\- Можно, если папа капризничает.  
\- Папу надо любить!  
\- Я люблю, поэтому и воспитываю. Забочусь о том, чтоб у тебя живот не болел. И зубы не портились.  
\- Плохой мальчик!  
\- Это папа плохой мальчик. Суп не хочет есть.  
\- Папа конфет наелся, и ему во рту сладко! Какой суп?  
\- Папа, тебе сколько лет?  
\- Сорок четыре!  
\- А по-моему, вторая цифра лишняя.  
\- Ну как можно есть суп сразу после конфет?  
\- Уже час прошел!  
\- А мне еще сладко!  
Психанув, Скволл рывком притянул его к себе и засосал. Лагуна охнул от неожиданности, но быстро сориентировался и принялся отвечать.  
\- Все, теперь у тебя во рту вкус супа, - пояснил Скволл, отстраняясь. - Ешь.  
Лагуна засопел, но взялся за ложку. И поморщился с невероятным отвращением.  
\- Хватит делать такое лицо, как будто я тебе говна наложил!  
Лагуна пробурчал что-то себе под нос и принялся есть.  
\- А теперь дай конфетку! - потребовал он, оставив на столе чистую тарелку.  
\- С чего это?  
\- Я суп съел, значит, мне полагается конфетка!  
\- Ты их уже и так слишком много съел, иди спать.  
\- Ну всего одну! Ну пожалуйста!  
\- Нет. Спать.  
\- Ну сыночка-а-а-а-а-а-а!  
\- Спать, я сказал!  
Взяв ноющего Лагуну за ухо, Скволл отвел его в кровать и мрачно велел:  
\- Ложись спать, тебе завтра на работу.  
Лагуна с головой забрался под одеяло и сделал вид, что уснул. Спустя буквально полчаса он попытался прокрасться на кухню. Помешал Скволл, стоящий у него на пути.  
\- Сынуля? А я... в туалет! - находчиво сообразил Лагуна. Сын, грозно скрестивший руки на груди и буравящий суровым взглядом, выглядел внушительно.  
\- Иди в свою комнату, - стальным голосом приказал он.  
\- Ну сыну-у-уленька! - заныл Лагуна. Скволл молча указал пальцем на дверь. - Ну тебе что, для папы конфетку жалко?  
Скволл вновь сгреб хныкающего папу за ухо и уложил к себе на колени.  
\- Ай! Сынуля, ты чего?! - офигел Лагуна, когда его шлепнули его же тапком. - Папа не маленький!  
\- Не маленький? Ты посреди ночи пошел конфеты искать!  
\- Ну и что! Папе можно, ведь папа большой!  
\- Еще раз увижу на кухне - ремнем получишь!  
\- Папа больше не будет! - испугался Лагуна.  
А утром он проспал, и все равно пришлось титаническим трудом будить его на работу. И как вообще угораздило стать воспитателем такого бестолкового престарелого мужика?

***

\- Ты где был?! - устроил допрос Лагуна, стоило завалиться домой пьяным.  
\- На улице гулял, - пожал плечами Скволл, слегка пошатываясь.  
\- Ты пил! - безошибочно определил Лагуна. - Ты пил, а папу не пригласил! Ты пил не с папой! Папа так хотел быть первым, с кем ты будешь пить!  
\- Ну извини... - слегка прифигел Скволл. - Я не знал, что это для тебя так важно...  
Отец выглядел таким расстроенным, будто и правда упустил что-то очень важное. Скволл содрогнулся при мысли, что он точно так же отреагирует на первый секс и скажет: «Ты трахался без папы!». А потом начнет безутешно реветь.

***

Скволл до смерти перепугался, увидев раненого Лагуну. Подскочил к нему, чтобы помочь доковылять до дивана. Раньше казалось, что с этим дураком ничего не может случиться. Впрочем, ничего особо серьезного с ним и не произошло.  
\- Да меня случайно задели, - застенчиво сообщил Лагуна. - Я это... Ну... Ультимецию соблазнял...  
\- Папа!!! - ошарашенно возмутился Скволл. Это даже для него был уже перебор.  
\- Ну у нее такие г...лаза! Все решили, что раз она злая колдунья, а я ее соблазняю, то я такой же...  
\- Ну и правильно тебе попало! За дело! Заслужил! Они же не знают, что у тебя просто мозгов нет!  
Лагуна печально вздохнул. И очень жалобно заглянул в глаза.  
\- Больно...  
\- Сейчас еще добавлю! Взрослый мужик, а отвечать за свои поступки не научился! Придурок озабоченный!  
\- У меня были серьезные намерения! - начал возмущенно оправдываться Лагуна.  
\- Ты извращенец и дурак. Я тебя презираю.  
Лагуна залился горючими слезами, и его даже стало немного жаль.  
\- Папе больно, когда ты так говоришь! Тебе бы понравилось, если бы так сказал тот, кого ты любишь?  
\- Ты кого попало любишь.   
\- Я тебя люблю! - отчаянно всхлипнул Лагуна, стискивая в объятиях. - Не сомневайся!  
\- Я знаю. Я сомневаюсь только, каким местом.  
Сжалившись, Скволл все же погладил его по голове. Отругать папу определенно стоило. Но если он еще хоть раз притащится раненый... Его обидчикам придется познакомиться с сиидом из Сада Баламб.

***

Ребенок, сидящий за столом в президентском кабинете и перебирающий бумаги, производил странное впечатление.  
\- Ты чего? - удивился Лагуна.  
\- Делаю твою работу, - серьезно ответил Скволл. - Ты ее не делаешь.  
\- Ты же ребенок!  
\- По уму ребенок ты.  
Изучив плоды его трудов, Лагуна осознал, что сын способен вникать в сложные документы и принимать мудрые и логичные решения. Это заставляло испытывать шок, гордость и ощущение собственной никчемности.  
\- Давай ты будешь президентом, а я играть пойду, - вздохнул Лагуна.  
\- Я не против, но вряд ли люди адекватно отреагируют на такого ребенка, как я, в качестве президента.  
\- А мы втихаря!  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Скволл. - Я буду делать твою работу, а официально президентом будешь ты.  
Кажется, его каким-то образом угораздило родиться взрослым. Лагуна тяжело вздохнул и почесал в затылке. Что ж... Похоже, у него появилось много свободного времени. И он собирался потратить его на то, чтобы переосмыслить всю свою жизнь.

***

Скволл ругнулся сквозь зубы и накрыл голову подушкой. Лагуна снова вскочил ни свет ни заря. Сначала он очень громко пел в душе, потом гремел кастрюлями. И под этот аккомпанемент невозможно было снова уснуть.  
\- Какого черта ты меня разбудил? - психанул Скволл, выходя из комнаты. - Нельзя потише?!  
\- Ну я скоро на работу уйду... - виновато пожал плечами Лагуна.  
\- Ты меня уже разбудил, и я снова не засну!  
\- А пошли со мной на работу! - находчиво предложил Лагуна. - Там так спится хорошо!  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну я там каждый день сплю!  
Скволл хлопнул себя по лицу.  
В президентском кабинете Лагуна усадил в свое кресло, а сам поудобней устроился на диване. И восторженно посоветовал:  
\- Попробуй, мне всегда тут так хорошо спится!  
Нахмурившись, Скволл взялся перебирать отчеты. Нужно же было хоть чем-то себя занять, пока Лагуна беззаботно храпел.  
\- Тебе тут хорошо спится, потому что ты лентяй! - возмутился Скволл, когда Лагуна проснулся. Время уже близилось к обеду. Сон так и не шел. Зато получилось разобрать почти все документы. На свою беду. - Как так вообще можно? А если сюда киллер зайдет, а ты спишь?  
\- Да не зайдет, у меня охрана, - отмахнулся Лагуна. - Да и я проснусь, если это будет киллер.  
\- Это безответственно и небезопасно. Я не хочу чтобы, ты так делал.  
\- Ну сына, не будь занудой...  
\- Ты меня достал! - психанул Скволл и бухнул кулаком по столу. А потом вскочил и, подобрав со спинки стула куртку, быстрым шагом свалил куда подальше.  
Он обедал в кафе, когда туда приперся Лагуна и, рассеянно осмотревшись, сел рядом, чтобы испортить не только сон, но и аппетит.  
\- Я не хотел заставлять тебя беспокоиться... - начал он, виновато и глупо улыбаясь. - Я хочу попросить прощения...  
Скволл одарил его угрюмым взглядом.  
\- Как мне загладить вину?  
\- Никак, отстань.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы сынок на меня злился! - патетично воскликнул Лагуна, бухаясь на колени прямо посреди кафе. - Прости, прости, прости!  
Все ошалело уставились на него. Скволл покраснел от стыда, пробормотал, что он идиот, и убежал, бросив на стол деньги за еду.  
\- Отстань! - взмолился он, когда Лагуна догнал уже на улице.  
\- Не отстану, пока ты не перестанешь злиться!  
\- Придурок!  
\- Папа любит сынулю! Папа хороший!  
\- Пойдем домой, ребенок.  
\- Папе на работу надо!  
\- Хорошо, пойдем на работу, - терпеливо согласился Скволл.  
\- Ты поработаешь, а папа поспит!  
Скволл закатил глаза.  
На этот раз Лагуна не ограничился сном. Он еще умял пиццу, валяясь на диване. А потом, не найдя, чем себя занять, стал пристально пялиться. И в конце концов попросил:  
\- Сынуля, иди к папе!  
\- Не пойду! - мрачно огрызнулся Скволл.  
\- Ты еще дуешься?  
\- Ты пошел ко мне мириться, только чтобы я всю твою работу сделал.  
\- Почему ты так плохо думаешь о папе? - разревелся Лагуна.  
И безутешно рыдал, пока Скволл с тяжелым вздохом не встал и не начал его утешать.  
Лагуна утешился очень быстро. Сграбастал в объятия и затискал. Покусал за уши, заставляя нервно хихикать и пытаться увернуться. Не хватало только потрахаться в президентском дворце.  
Только теперь открылся истинный смысл жалостливой фразы «я живу на работе». Лагуна здесь спал, ел и трахался. И зачем он вообще уходил домой?

***

Маленький Скволл тихо всхлипывал. Лагуна слышал это даже через закрытую дверь. Неслышно приоткрыв ее, он осторожно заглянул в комнату и спросил:  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Это все детские глупости, - отмахнулся ребенок.  
\- Но ты же плачешь, тебе плохо.  
\- Потому что мне снятся чудовища, а наяву я вижу, будто они за мной пришли.  
Лагуна сгреб сына в охапку и крепко прижал к себе, заключив в объятиях, как в крепости. И уверенно пообещал:  
\- Папа тебя защитит от монстров!  
\- Их же нет, я их выдумал, - удивился Скволл.  
\- Но ты же плакал по-настоящему.  
\- Ты не считаешь мой страх глупым?  
\- Взрослые тоже могут бояться. Тебе надо мне рассказывать, если тебя что-то беспокоит. Папа со всем поможет справиться.  
\- Взрослые вряд ли станут бояться призрака под кроватью...  
\- У взрослых бывают и такие страхи. И им тоже от этого бывает плохо. Когда им плохо, они просят помощи. И ты не бойся просить.  
\- И взрослые могут бояться того, чего нет?  
\- Да. А у тебя есть папа, чтобы от всего защитить.  
\- Папа президент. Он должен решать важные дела, а не обременять голову детскими глупостями. Так я думал, поэтому ничего не говорил.  
\- Папа в первую очередь папа!  
Скволл принял аргумент и прижался покрепче, стараясь укрыться от страхов одеялом и родными объятьями. И вскоре спокойно уснул.

***

\- Эй! Это что такое? - возмутился Лагуна, обнаружив сына, нагло сидящего за столом в президентском кабинете.   
\- Все равно ты работу не делаешь, - мрачно заявил Скволл.  
\- Это не повод захватывать мой кабинет! - вознегодовал Лагуна. - Я здесь сплю!  
Бесцеремонно согнав наглого мальчишку с кресла, Лагуна плюхнулся туда сам и на все претензии ответил важное:  
\- Сынок, папа занят, иди с бумажками поиграй!  
Скволл сердито засопел, но ушел без скандала. Зато буквально через полчаса возмутился, когда Лагуна, проходя мимо в коридоре, шлепнул его по заднице.  
\- Папа! - зарычал он.  
\- М? - отозвался Лагуна, отрываясь от документа, который читал прямо на ходу. И, заметив в руке у сына бутерброд, забрал его надкусил.  
\- Придурок!  
\- Не дерзи папе!  
\- Хватит ко мне приставать на людях!  
\- С тобой так сложно, - печально вздохнул Лагуна. - Тебя даже по попе не шлепнешь.  
\- Делать нечего - иди работай! - засопел Скволл. - Кто твои обязанности должен выполнять?!  
\- Ты, конечно! Ты же мой сын! Вот и помогай папе!  
Обалдев от такой наглости, Скволл не нашел ничего лучше, чем дать поджопник и схватить за шиворот.  
\- Значит так: сейчас же пошел работать! - приказал он, грозно сдвинув брови. - Еще раз увижу, что отлыниваешь - выпорю!  
\- Сына, ты чего? - офигел Лагуна, едва не уронив бутерброд.  
\- Того! Быстро работать!  
\- А ты не указывай отцу! Раскомандовался тут!  
Скволл затащил в кабинет и придал ускорения пинком в сторону стола. А потом заявил:  
\- Через час проверю!  
И ушел.  
Через час Лагуна проснулся от того, что его встряхнули за плечи. А потом Скволл перегнул через подлокотник и вмазал по заднице ремнем.  
\- Сына, ты че делаешь! - завопил Лагуна. Он рассчитывал только на то, что сын не станет приводить угрозу в исполнение. Зря.  
\- Порю! Ленивого! Президента! - негодующе заявил Скволл, сопровождая каждое слово хлестким ударом.  
\- Это нападение на президента! Помогите, убивают!  
\- Нет! Это бунт народа против нерадивого президента!  
\- Ты не гражданин Эстара! Это нападение со стороны другого государства!  
\- А любое государство с легкостью разгромит такого безалаберного дурака!  
Больше никакие аргументы не приходили в голову. Поэтому Лагуна отчаянно пискнул:  
\- Перестань, а то накажу!  
\- Это я тебя наказываю! - грозно заявил Скволл, продолжая наносить удары. - За лень! За разгильдяйство!  
\- Я тебя не таким растил! Ты злой!  
\- Ты меня вообще не растил!  
\- Вот поэтому ты таким и вырос! - всхлипнул Лагуна. А когда сын наконец сжалился, уткнулся в него и заревел.  
\- Плохой папа, - мрачно отругал Скволл, утешающе поглаживая по голове. - Глупый и безответственный. Если бы папа меня растил, я бы не дожил до этого возраста.  
\- Папа хороший, - беспомощно возразил Лагуна. - Папа трахается хорошо...

***

\- Он пошел в тебя! - возмущался Скволл, страдальчески глядя на отца. Маленький внук, обнимающий его за ногу, игриво хихикал. - Посиди с ним сегодня... Ну пожалуйста...  
\- Хорошо! - радостно согласился Лагуна.  
Скволл поспешил свалить. Оставшись с внуком наедине, Лагуна присел на одно колено и изучающе уставился в заговорщицки хитрые глазенки. Спустя секунду ребенок уже повис на шее и заявил:  
\- Давай играть!  
Набегавшись и наигравшись, он логично устал и уснул.  
\- Как ты его спать уложил?! - офигел Скволл, увидев его мирно сопящим. - Он у меня никогда не уставал! Он бегал, как вертолет! Его ни на секунду не удавалось усадить на место! И он все ломал!  
\- Оставь его мне, ты с ним не умеешь обращаться!  
\- Я плохой отец... - помрачнел Скволл. - Я хочу, чтобы он был послушным и тихим...  
\- Ты садист! - ужаснулся Лагуна. - Так нельзя!  
\- Я люблю сына... Но я хотел тишины... И боялся, что он не станет ответственным, а без ответственности не сможет жить...  
\- Я же живу!  
Скволл тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Пусть он и правда у тебя пока поживет... Вы с ним явно найдете общий язык... Вы оба безалаберные простофили.  
\- А ну не обзывай ребенка! - пригрозил Лагуна. - Будешь называть его простофилей, начну называть тебя пупусечкой!  
\- Чего? - ошалел Скволл.  
\- Пупусечка!  
\- Прекрати!  
\- Пупусечка!  
\- А-а-а-а!  
Проснувшийся от этой перебранки ребенок удивленно заморгал глазами.  
\- А, вы играете, - констатировал он, оценив обстановку. - Дедушка, ты что, даже папу смог уговорить поиграть?  
Скволл отвернулся, смутившись. Лагуна весело заржал.

***

Скволл застыл в шоке. Никогда еще не приходилось видеть Лагуну в приличном костюме. Дорогом, чистом и выглаженном. Но он хоть по-прежнему сидел, закинув ноги на стол.  
\- Я не думал, что ты у меня такой... - пробормотал Скволл. - Такой... Крутой...  
\- Правда, папа солидно выглядит? - хихикнул Лагуна.  
\- Зачем ты так оделся?  
\- Да у меня встреча была. С президентом моей родной страны. Я видел мужика, который у меня в молодости бабу отбил! У него такая дочь красивая! На нее похожа! Хочешь, я вас познакомлю? Я сделал вид, что споткнулся, а сам ее за сиськи облапал! Вот такенные сиськи!  
\- Не надо, - смутился Скволл. - Не хочу ни с кем общаться. И сиськи меня не интересуют.  
\- Больно ты умный для красивых девочек, - вздохнул Лагуна и, снова оживившись, сгреб в объятия, чтобы потискать. А потом зловеще предложил, надавив ногой на пах:  
\- А давай поиграем в президента и киллера!  
\- Киллеры обычно убивают, а не вот это все, - нервно отказался Скволл. - Или я чего-то не знаю о киллерах?  
\- Папины киллеры не такие, как все!  
Скволл закатил глаза. Наконец удалось вырваться из назойливых объятий. Но Лагуна снова притянул к себе.  
\- Ты извращенец! - возмутился Скволл. - Здесь люди ходят!  
\- А ты скучный! Ну люди и люди! Пусть смотрят и завидуют, что у папы в таком возрасте молодой любовник есть!  
\- Придурок!  
\- Да тебе просто слабо!  
Неужели он был настолько глуп, чтоб повестись на это? Скволл с прискорбием осознал, что да, когда возмущенно ответил:  
\- Ничего не слабо!  
Спустя полчаса он, сгорая от стыда, танцевал стриптиз на крыше президентского дворца. Внизу столпились журналисты. Рядом подбадривал Лагуна. А потом и сам присоединился к развратному танцу.  
Закончив, Скволл натянул штаны, закинул на плечо куртку и собрался поскорее свалить. Спор он выиграл. Ценой всего. И теперь очень хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Но Лагуна стоял на краю крыши, сверкая голыми телесами, и махал рукой толпе.  
\- Папе нравится быть голым! - заявил он, когда Скволл накинул на него свою куртку.  
\- Папа простудится, - напряженно ответил Скволл. И, взяв его на руки, унес в здание. У папы совершенно не было мозгов и стыда. И теперь об этом знал весь Эстар.

***

Лагуна сосредоточенно ковырялся в замке, пытаясь его взломать. Вслушиваясь в недовольное сопение.  
\- Уйди, я хочу побыть один! - раздалось из-за двери.  
\- Ну сынуля! Открой папе! Папа волнуется!  
\- Отстань!  
Когда Лагуна все-таки вломился в комнату, Скволл застонал и накрыл голову книжкой.  
\- Сынуленька! - воодушевился Лагуна, бросаясь тискать его. Скволл мрачно вздохнул. - Хватит читать всякую муть! Надо веселиться!  
\- А я хочу почитать, - сквозь зубы процедил сын.  
\- А я тебе не помешаю! - заверил Лагуна, принимаясь стягивать с него штаны. За что тут же больно получил книжкой в лоб и захныкал.  
\- Придурок! - психанул Скволл и, отпихнув, ушел.  
Он вернулся только вечером. Оттолкнул, стоило попытаться его обнять, и пошел к себе в комнату. Но по дороге зашипел и оперся на стену. Лагуна быстро подскочил к нему и на этот раз раздел, несмотря на сопротивление. Чтобы увидеть пропитанную кровью повязку на плече.  
\- Это что такое?! - возмутился он, сажая сына на диван и принимаясь промывать рану. - Кто тебя так?!  
\- Я сражался, - нервно отозвался Скволл.  
\- Ты ничего не рассказываешь папе! И рана у тебя плохо перевязана! Так можно инфекцию занести! Вот посажу тебя под домашний арест!  
\- Вот поэтому и не сказал!  
\- Все, будешь дома сидеть! С папой!  
\- Я тебе не ребенок!  
\- Ребенок! Ты всегда для меня останешься ребенком!  
\- Ты меня даже не растил!  
\- Папа тебя любит! - несчастно всхлипнул Лагуна.  
\- Я знаю, - уже гораздо менее нагло ответил Скволл. - Но ты не вернешь мне детство, относясь ко мне, как к ребенку.  
\- Я не хочу возвращать тебе детство, я хочу быть твоим папой! Не отвергай папу!  
\- Но я не ребенок.  
\- Тебе не нужен папа?  
\- Нужен, но...  
\- Тогда не отталкивай папу!  
\- Я не хочу из-за этого сидеть взаперти, как непослушный ребенок!  
\- Будешь сидеть, пока не поправишься!  
\- Не лезь!  
\- Я за тебя беспокоюсь! Ты ранен!  
\- Заживет! Бывало и хуже!  
\- Не пущу, - заявил Лагуна, закончив с перевязкой и крепко обняв сына. - Буду все время держать, буду с тобой в туалет ходить!  
\- Совсем дурак? - мрачно осведомился Скволл.  
\- Да! Папа дурак! Но папа тебе не позволит угробиться!  
\- Тебя вообще по кусочкам собирали!  
\- Вот! И твоя мама мне запрещала гробиться! А то бы ты вообще не родился!  
\- Ты не мама!  
\- Я папа!  
\- Я не ребенок!  
\- Хватит спорить с папой! Иди спать, поздно уже!  
Заскрежетав зубами, Скволл отправился в постель. Когда он лег, Лагуна сел рядом и улыбнулся, погладив его по волосам. И сам не заметил, как задремал рядом. А утром проснулся от того, что Скволл попытался встать.  
\- Куда?! - молниеносно среагировал Лагуна, хватая его.  
\- По делам!  
\- Нет!   
\- Я колдунью убил, черт возьми!  
\- А при чем тут это?  
\- Значит, я не нуждающийся в опеке ребенок!  
\- Ничего не хочу слышать!  
\- Да по поведению я взрослее тебя!  
\- А папе пофиг! Папа тебя все равно никуда не пустит! - настойчиво объявил Лагуна и, завалив сына на кровать, принялся тискать и целовать. - Папа о тебе заботится!  
\- Папа задолбал, - устало вздохнул Скволл, но на этот раз не стал сопротивляться. Только умиротворенно закрыл глаза.

***

В тот день Скволл пришел в еще более мрачном настроении, чем обычно. И сообщил:  
\- Меня назначили инструктором Сейфера. За что мне это...  
\- Ну откажись, - пожал плечами Лагуна.  
\- Не могу. Больше никто не соглашается.  
\- Ну уйди из сиидов.  
\- Еще чего!  
\- Давай тебя папа на работу возьмет! - воодушевился Лагуна. И обиженно поджал губы, когда сын оценивающе хмыкнул:  
\- Прямо не знаю, что хуже.  
Работать он все же согласился. И в первый же день, когда Лагуна попытался его потискать, заявил:  
\- Это не входит в мои обязанности.  
\- Входит! - весело возразил Лагуна и ткнул в контракт. За что тут же получил этим контрактом по башке. И обиженно заявил, потирая лоб: - А вот это в контракте как раз не прописано!   
\- А что бить президента запрещено, там прописано?  
\- Да!  
\- Ну сделай мне дисциплинарное взыскание.  
\- А вот и сделаю!  
Скволл был настолько ошарашен, что растерялся, когда Лагуна опрокинул его к себе на колени и шлепнул по заднице. И смог только сдавленно выпалить:  
\- Я не это имел в виду!  
\- А в контракте это тоже прописано!  
\- Да что за тупой контракт! Я жалею, что согласился!  
Если он никогда не читал, что подписывает - то, пожалуй, удачно, что его не нанял кто-нибудь другой.  
\- Прекрати, это уже слишком! - возмутился он, когда Лагуна спустил с него штаны, и попытался вырваться.  
\- А нечего папу обижать!  
Спустя несколько ударов Скволл уже прекратил дергаться и просто терпел, стиснув зубы. А потом, когда Лагуна позволил встать, сверкнув глазами, натянул штаны и ушел прочь.  
Вечером Лагуна застал его собирающим вещи.  
\- Лучше в Сад! - огрызнулся Скволл, когда отец обнял его и разрыдался. - Там не такие извращенцы, как ты!  
\- А ты не имеешь права! У тебя контракт! А папа не извращенец, папа тебя любит!  
\- Рабства в Эстаре нет, значит, я увольняюсь!  
\- Нельзя, пока контракт не истечет!  
\- А мне плевать!  
\- Ну почему ты настолько не любишь папу?!  
\- Потому что это было унизительно!  
\- Не пущу... - всхлипнул Лагуна, крепче прижимая к себе заскрежетавшего зубами сына. - Ну хочешь, сам папу выпори... Ну чтоб тебе не было обидно...  
\- Ты серьезно? - недоверчиво переспросил Скволл и вздрогнул, когда Лагуна отчаянно попросил:  
\- Только не бросай папу!  
\- Я не уйду, - пообещал Скволл, обнимая в ответ. - Не хочу бросать тебя. Как все бросали меня.  
\- Папа тебя никогда не бросит!  
\- Папа бросил. Но я папу не брошу. Я останусь с тобой.  
\- Ты меня ненавидишь!  
\- Нет.  
\- Да!  
На этот раз вздрогнул Лагуна - от поцелуя, накрывшего губы. И жалобно всхлипнул:  
\- Папа не виноват! Папа о тебе не знал!  
\- Я знаю... И это хуже. Если бы меня бросали только эгоисты, которым на меня плевать, мне было бы достаточно увидеть хороших людей и почувствовать себя с ними в безопасности. Но это не так. Меня бросали не эгоисты и не те, кто хотел бросить. Просто так складывались обстоятельства. И поэтому бесполезно давать обещания. Ты не сможешь их сдержать, ведь ты не видишь будущее.  
\- Папа творит будущее! - самоуверенно заявил Лагуна. Но Скволл не поверил.  
\- Папа не может все знать. Как не знал обо мне. Я думал, что если отдалюсь от всех, то защищу себя от боли. Но я не смог...  
\- Ты мой маленький пессимист, - вздохнул Лагуна, бережно погладив сына по волосам.

***

\- Сынок, что случилось? - не на шутку забеспокоился Лагуна, когда сын ни с того ни с сего уткнулся в него и заревел.  
\- Меня все достали! - надрывно всхлипнул Скволл.  
\- Давай папа всех убьет! - с готовностью предложил Лагуна. - Тапком!  
\- Придурок!  
\- Ну могу и пулеметом. А то че они моего сына обижают!  
\- Просто утешь меня, - мрачно попросил Скволл. - И лучше молча.  
Вздохнув, Лагуна принялся гладить его по волосам. А потом подхватил и усадил на стол, начиная раздевать. Что ж - молча, так молча. Это он тоже умел.

***

Лагуна ощутил глубочайшее недоумение, когда разъяренный Скволл приперся в кабинет и врезал по морде. И, схватившись за щеку, ошарашенно спросил:  
\- За что?!  
\- Ты мой папа!  
\- Почему я должен за это по роже получать?  
\- Потому что нехрен было!  
\- Я не специально... Я не подумал, что у меня сын получится...  
\- Придурок! - психанул Скволл.  
Лагуна разревелся, как ребенок, когда сын наставил на него ганблейд.  
\- Почему ты меня так ненавидишь?  
\- Потому что ты мой отец.  
\- Я тебя этим обидел?  
\- Да.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты придурок.  
\- Это что, так плохо?  
Скволл закатил глаза и опустил ганблейд.  
\- В тебе есть хоть что-то хорошее? - раздраженно огрызнулся он.  
Лагуна кинулся к нему и заключил в крепкие объятия, преданно и восторженно заявляя:  
\- Папа теперь будет тебя любить!  
\- Не надо! - испугался Скволл, отбиваясь. - Я тебя прощаю, только отвали!

***

Как же это было забавно. Стоило заболеть - и Лагуна из беспечного раздолбая превратился в заботливого отца. Он сам хлопотал по дому, выполнял все капризы. И даже приготовил обед.  
\- Что, я так интересно ем? - не выдержал Скволл, едва не подавившись под его пристальным умиленным взглядом.  
\- Ага, - улыбнулся Лагуна.  
\- Папа, отвернись.  
\- Какой же ты у меня застенчивый, - вздохнул Лагуна и потрепал по волосам. А потом, когда Скволл кое-как доел, не зная, куда деться от его навязчивости, подхватил на руки и заявил: - Папа твой рыцарь! Папа не позволит тебе ходить с больной ногой!  
Скволл закатил глаза, но позволил отнести себя в кресло.  
\- Сынулечка, - умилился Лагуна, трепля за щечки.  
\- Папулечка, - передразнил Скволл, скривившись. На что получил новую бурю восторгов и едва увернулся от карательных обнимашек. - Нет, ты не понял, что я дразнюсь?  
\- Ты злой! - обиделся Лагуна и отсел в соседнее кресло, насупившись. И какое-то время дулся и не доставал, позволив от него отдохнуть.  
Вечером он заказал пиццу. И полчаса флиртовал с девушкой-разносчицей. Пока Скволл не вышел и не помешал - он, черт побери, хотел есть.  
Девушка попыталась заигрывать, и Скволл поспешил скрыться в своей комнате. Лагуна вскоре вошел следом - удрученный и печальный. И заявил, плюхнувшись на кровать:  
\- Я старый и никому не нужный! Ты девочкам нравишься больше, чем я! Ты так у папы всех девок уведешь... Ты уже такой взрослый и красивый...  
\- Ты мне нужен, - утешил Скволл. - Зачем мне девки, если у меня есть ты.  
Лагуна просиял и полез с обнимашками. Скволл обреченно вздохнул. Если бы помимо папы к нему приставали еще и какие-то левые девки - у него не было бы сил и времени не только на пиццу, но даже на сон.

***

Скволл уже полчаса созерцал Лагуну, возящегося с детьми на газоне в парке. Он играл с ними в глупые игры, тискал их и катал на себе, валялся с ними в траве. А они вопили: «Дяденька президент хороший!» и висли на нем.  
Когда он подошел, счастливый и чумазый, тряся волосами, чтобы очистить их от листьев, Скволл мрачно отвернулся.  
\- Сынок... Ты чего? - недоуменно спросил Лагуна.  
\- Ничего! - злобно огрызнулся Скволл.  
\- Я тебя обидел?  
\- Отвали!  
\- Если папа что-то не так сделал, то скажи...  
\- Ненавижу тебя!  
Лагуна растерянно застыл, и Скволл поспешил убраться. Было совестно, когда он постучал в дверь комнаты, и из-за нее донеслось виноватое:  
\- Сынок... Я очень люблю тебя...  
Скволл не ответил. Просто не смог.  
\- Папа не понимает... Папа старается... - продолжал Лагуна. - Но, наверное, папа слишком глупый, и у него все плохо выходит...  
У него был такой жалобный взгляд, когда Скволл наконец открыл.  
\- Папа плохой? - всхлипнул он. - Папа тебя обидел, только не понял, чем...  
\- Ничем, - буркнул Скволл, отводя глаза. - Мне просто стало больно, что у меня не было детства. И уже никогда не будет.  
\- Кто тебе это сказал? - тут же улыбнулся Лагуна, стискивая в объятиях.  
\- Я взрослый, - нахмурился Скволл. - А ты старый.  
\- Думаешь, у нас мало времени?  
\- Да.  
\- Значит, надо провести его так, чтобы больше ни о чем не жалеть!  
Оптимистичный дурак.  
Следующим утром он снова потащил в парк. Повалил там на газон и принялся тискать и щекотать.  
\- Папа, отстань! - нервно рявкнул Скволл, безуспешно отбиваясь. - Я не ребенок, и это не исправить!  
И тут же невольно рассмеялся, извиваясь. Черт, Лагуна мог заниматься этим хотя бы не здесь? Не при таком количестве народа. Его вообще не смущало, что сын уже взрослый, а он сам - президент?  
\- А хочешь на папе покататься? - весело предложил он.  
\- А я папу не раздавлю?  
\- А давай попробуем!  
Лагуна с энтузиазмом встал на четвереньки, но тут же закряхтел и прогнулся до земли, когда Скволл с сомнением забрался на него сверху.  
\- Какой ты вымахал тяжелый, - сокрушался Лагуна, держась за спину, когда Скволл вскочил и едва удержался от того, чтобы залепить ему подзатыльник. Ну почему отец никогда не думал головой!  
\- Все, - мрачно объявил Скволл, беря его на руки. - Хватит играться. Пошли домой.  
\- Теперь я буду на тебе кататься? - улыбнулся Лагуна, обнимая за шею и болтая ногами так активно, что рисковал растерять тапки. - Сынуля, ты такой заботливый!  
\- Может, это и хорошо, что я с тобой не рос, - хмыкнул Скволл. - Тогда бы я все детство о тебе заботился. А ты даже сейчас бываешь непереносим.

***

\- Папа, хватит! - отчаянно возмутился Скволл, когда Лагуна подкрался сзади и схватил в объятия.  
Лагуна хихикнул и расцеловал щеки, хотя Скволл очень активно пытался увернуться.  
\- Ути мой угрюменький, ути мой суровенький! - умилялся он, заставляя отчаянно краснеть. - Ты такой милый!  
\- Я не милый! - буркнул Скволл.  
\- Очень милый!  
\- Ты, папа, вообще без тормозов!  
\- Зато ты, сынуля, какой-то тормоз! У тебя так девочки не будет никогда!  
\- Мне и не надо!  
\- Нельзя без девочки! А трахаться с кем?  
\- Ни с кем!  
\- Нельзя не трахаться!  
\- Почему?!  
\- Хуй отвалится!  
\- Хватит сказки рассказывать! Ты сам маме много лет хранил верность!  
\- Я дрочил много!  
\- Я тоже так могу!  
\- А в твоем возрасте этого мало!  
\- А в твоем - нет?!  
\- А папа уже старый, папу не жалко!  
\- Отстань!  
\- Не отстану! Папа заботится о твоем здоровье!  
\- Нахуй иди!  
\- Не дерзи папе, папа тебе добра желает!  
\- Я не буду трахаться ради здоровья!  
\- А по любви?  
\- Не хочу любви!  
\- Так нельзя!  
\- Да пошел ты!  
К огромному сожалению, Лагуна никуда не пошел. Он придумал кое-что похуже.  
\- Ну папа... - измученно застонал Скволл, когда Лагуна обиженно всхлипнул. И обнял его, обреченный утешать. - Ну не люблю я людей, не нужен мне никто...  
\- И папа не нужен? - безутешно разревелся Лагуна.  
\- Папа нужен!  
\- Тогда трахайся с папой! - находчиво заявил Лагуна. И полез целоваться. Скволл так задолбался, что уже не нашел сил протестовать.

***

Скволл очень бы хотел на этих выходных отсидеться в Саду. Но отец так настаивал, что пришлось приехать в Эстар.  
Он встретил скандалом прямо с порога. Когда увидел новый шрам на лице.  
\- Я с Сейфером подрался, - мрачно сообщил Скволл на требования рассказать, что случилось.  
\- Я тебе запретил общаться с этим нехорошим мальчиком!  
\- Папа, я не ребенок.  
\- Ребенок! - уперто возразил Лагуна. - Снимай штаны! Папа тебя накажет за то, что ты не слушаешься!  
Папа совсем с ума сошел на старости лет!  
Он зажал в углу и позаимствовал один из ремней. А потом кое-как скрутил - по силе они, наверно, были примерно равны, но не доставало опыта. Поэтому все попытки сопротивляться оказались тщетными.  
\- Папа! Перестань! - воззвал к разуму Скволл.  
\- Не перестану! - заупрямился Лагуна. - Тебя надо воспитывать! А то еще покалечишься!  
Нужды сопротивляться, в принципе, особо и не было. С первого же удара Лагуна, не сумевший удержать - а Скволл очень активно вертелся - засандалил себе же по руке и взвыл.  
\- Папа... - тяжело вздохнул Скволл, глядя, как он хнычет и баюкает на груди пострадавшую руку.  
\- Видишь, как папа страдает, чтоб тебя воспитывать! - обиженно заявил Лагуна.  
Скволл тяжело вздохнул и накрыл лицо рукой.  
\- Если тебе от одного удара так больно, каково было бы мне?  
\- Ну прости, я больше не буду... - тут же виновато попросил Лагуна, стискивая в объятиях.  
Дурак. Фантастический дурак.

***

\- Я запрещаю тебе спасать мир от Ультимеции! - заявил Лагуна. - Это опасно!  
Скволл посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего. Похоже, родительский долг у него окончательно пересилил здравый смысл. Удивительно - он казался безотказным героем, который впрягался в любую каторгу за спасение хрен пойми кого.  
\- Если наступит сжатое время, я тоже погибну, - напомнил Скволл.  
\- Тогда папа сам пойдет! - храбро заключил Лагуна.  
Скволл все равно поперся за ним тайком. Зря - зрелище оказалось не для слабонервных.  
На троне страшного замка сидел Лагуна и держал на коленях хихикающую Ультимецию.  
\- Это что?! - возмутился Скволл, отведя Лагуну в сторонку.  
\- Это Ультя, - как ни в чем не бывало захлопал глазами непутевый папаша.  
\- Какого черта... ты... с ней...  
\- Папа спасает мир!  
\- Да ты ее лапал!  
\- Да! Папа очень самоотверженно спасает мир!  
\- Она колдунья!  
\- Риноа тоже!  
\- Риноа мир уничтожить не хотела!  
\- Да она и есть Риноа! Из будущего! Ты помер, и она с ума сошла!  
Скволл ошарашенно замолк. Этот аргумент крыть было нечем. Он оказался таким весомым, что, кажется, придавил гнетом своей непреодолимой безысходности.  
\- Я хочу умереть, - отчаянно и обреченно застонал Скволл. - Зачем жить, если у меня такое будущее...  
\- Давай тебе сделаем другое будущее! - неунывающе предложил Лагуна. И, обхватив лицо руками, притянул к себе, чтобы страстно поцеловать.

***

Скволл мрачно пялился в пол и ждал наказания. Или страшных пыток. Или чего там еще стоило ждать, попав в плен. И зачем он только согласился напасть на Эстар?  
Лагуна ругал, расхаживая взад-вперед по кабинету, но все пролетало мимо ушей - мысли занимало предвкушение ужаса. И ужас неизбежно наступил.  
\- Ты будешь наказан! - объявил Лагуна, наконец остановившись. Скволл мужественно сжал кулаки. - Переедешь к папе!  
\- Что? Это и есть наказание? - обалдел Скволл.  
\- Нет! Это только начало!  
Это прозвучало непонятно, но угрожающе. Всю серьезность Скволл осознал только утром, когда Лагуна разбудил отбывать наказание. Заставил собраться и повез в парк. А там потащил кататься на аттракционах.  
\- Что за хрень? - обескураженно спросил Скволл. И Лагуна, будто издеваясь, совершенно серьезно ответил:  
\- Это твое наказание!  
\- Это?!  
\- Да! Мороженку хочешь?  
\- Я не хочу тут быть...  
\- А придется! Это же наказание!  
\- Лучше бы ты меня пытал... - отчаянно застонал Скволл.  
\- О! Это можно! - воодушевился Лагуна и потащил в гущу толпы. Туда, где родители с маленькими детьми участвовали в дурацких конкурсах.  
\- Да ты совсем уже! - возмутился Скволл. Это было негуманно! Бесчеловечно! Почему Лагуна не мог просто побить или посадить в тюрьму?!  
Он заставил рассказывать стишки, стоя перед публикой. Скволл отчаянно краснел и запинался. Пару раз он порывался уйти, но президентская охрана быстро возвращала обратно.  
\- Улыбнись! - велел Лагуна, потискав за щеки.  
\- Нет! - категорично отказался Скволл.  
\- А не будешь слушаться папу, тебя злые дяди заставят!  
Пришлось криво и вымученно улыбнуться.  
\- Папа! Ну перестань! Я все понял! - взмолился Скволл, проведя целый день в самой страшной и невыносимой пытке. Он ощущал себя измотанным до предела и был согласен уже даже на смертную казнь.  
\- Это только начало! - весело напугал Лагуна. - Никто в тюрьме один день не сидит!  
\- Но я так больше не буду!  
\- Видишь! Значит это эффективно! Надо продолжать в том же духе!  
Скволл отчаянно застонал. Это был ад на земле.  
После ужина он поел и встал, надеясь наконец упасть мордой в кровать в своей комнате и вырубиться.  
\- А поблагодарить папу? - пристыдил Лагуна.  
Скволл неразборчиво пробурчал нечто мало напоминающее благодарность.  
\- Надо сказать «Спасибо, папа»! - участливо подсказал Лагуна, беря за руки и заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Спасибо, папа! - со злостью рыкнул Скволл. - А теперь отвали, даже в тюрьме заключенным дают отдохнуть!  
\- Папа тебя заставит быть счастливым и радоваться жизни! - пригрозил Лагуна. - Нечего было на папу нападать!  
\- Думаешь, мне будет с тобой хорошо, если ты меня к этому принудил?!  
\- Да! А если тебя не принуждать, ты никогда не попробуешь жить хорошо и счастливо!  
\- Не буду я счастлив, если меня заставлять!  
\- Будешь! - уверенно пообещал Лагуна. - У тебя выбора нет!

***

\- Мне это не надо, - хмыкнул суровый пятилетний Скволл, посмотрев как на говно, когда Лагуна преподнес ему огромного плюшевого мишку.  
\- Ты же ребенок! - недоуменно расстроился Лагуна.  
\- Мне все равно это не нравится.  
Как же печально было снова не угадать с подарком! Свернувшись на кровати, Лагуна уткнулся в мягкий пушистый бок и заревел. Скволл, пришедший будить на работу с утра, снова очень осуждающе посмотрел, застав в теплых объятиях плюшевого мишки. Он рос слишком серьезным ребенком. Лагуна рассчитывал, что перестанет понимать его только ближе к подростковому возрасту. Но все не заладилось как-то сразу. И на воспитание такого умного сына просто не хватало мозгов.

***

Когда Лагуна вошел в просторный зал, на него обратились все взгляды. И даже Скволл, подпирающий стенку и пытающийся отшить какую-то девушку, ошарашенно раскрыл рот, чуть не выронив из руки бокал с бухлом.  
\- Что, не ожидал увидеть папу? - весело спросил Лагуна, подходя к нему.  
\- Не ожидал, - подтвердил Скволл, с подозрением окидывая взглядом. - Не ожидал, что папа припрется ко мне на выпускной и еще и наденет приличный костюм.  
\- Ты в этой форме такой красивый! - умилился Лагуна, сграбастывая его в объятия и принимаясь тискать.  
\- А без формы некрасивый? - хмыкнул Скволл.  
\- Ну че ты такой угрюмый, - расстроился Лагуна.  
\- Папа в костюме тоже красивый.  
\- А без костюма некрасивый?  
Скволл сердито засопел, недовольный, что ему нанесли ответный удар его же оружием. Лагуна засмеялся и потрепал его по волосам.  
\- А зачем ты отказал той милой девушке?  
\- Не хочу танцевать. Я не клоун, чтоб развлекать толпу.  
\- Сынуль, а тебе девочки вообще нравятся?  
\- Нет.  
\- А мальчики?  
\- Нет!  
\- Тебе вообще люди не нравятся?  
\- Да!  
\- А папа? Папа тебе нравится?  
\- Папа нравится, - признал Скволл, смутившись.  
\- Тогда с папой потанцуй!  
\- Папа, перестань, - вяло запротестовал Скволл, когда Лагуна вытащил его на середину зала. - Надо мной все ржать будут. Все с девочками танцуют, а я один как лох с папой.  
\- Папа в миллион раз лучше всяких девочек! - заверил Лагуна, увлекая его в танец. Скволл неуклюже топтался прямо по ногам и задевал локтями людей. - А всех, кто над тобой будет ржать, папа расстреляет! Папа у тебя крутой!  
\- Только не приставай ко мне на людях! - нервно попросил Скволл, стоило положить руку ему на пояс.  
\- Я могу не на людях! - радостно согласился Лагуна. И уже через несколько минут зажимал его на балконе и целовал.

***

\- Папа, это мое! - возмутился Скволл, увидев, что Лагуна копается в его ящике с порножурналами.  
\- Жадина, - пристыдил Лагуна. - Надо делиться с папой. В твоем возрасте вообще надо не дрочить, а с девочкой встречаться. У тебя девочка есть?  
\- Нет! - огрызнулся Скволл, краснея до кончиков ушей.  
\- А почему, ты же у меня такой красивый мальчик, неужели тебе не дает никто?  
\- Папа!  
\- А, так ты просто девочек стесняешься!  
\- Папа, отстань!  
Очень хотелось доказать Лагуне, насколько он неправ. И Скволл не нашел ничего лучше, чем привести домой девушку, с которой познакомился на выпускном в Саду.  
\- А ты похожа на... - начал Лагуна, едва увидев ее, но Скволл оборвал его категоричным:  
\- Папа, отстань, мы пообщаться хотим.  
\- Хорошо! - не стал спорить Лагуна. И, выходя из комнаты, споткнулся о порог и растянулся на полу.  
\- Папа! - возмутился Скволл, ощущая невероятную неловкость. - Уйди уже!  
После того, как Риноа ушла, а Лагуна полчаса созерцал угрюмое лицо не желающего общаться сына, у него еще хватило наглости спросить:  
\- Сынуля, я тебя обидел?  
\- Ты придурок, я из-за тебя с девушкой поругался! - набросился на него Скволл. - Мне даже домой кого-то привести стыдно!  
\- Как это поругался? - захлопал глазами Лагуна.  
\- Она спросила, кто ты по профессии, и я сказал, что президент! Она не поверила, и мы поругались!  
\- Но я же правда президент...  
\- Президенты не валяются посреди комнаты и не ведут себя как идиоты!  
\- Она что, много президентов видела?  
\- Ненавижу тебя! Быть твоим сыном одно позорище! Мне стыдно говорить, кто мой отец! Лучше бы я был сиротой!  
Лагуна разревелся, как ребенок. И сразу стало ужасно жаль его. И безмерно стыдно.  
\- Прости, у меня само вырвалось... - попытался оправдаться Скволл, но отец не желал успокаиваться. - Папа, перестань... Да ну их, этих глупых девчонок. Папа у меня самый лучший.  
\- Папа все не так делает, - всхлипнул Лагуна, прижимаясь покрепче, стоило заключить его в объятия. - Папа дурак, и тебе за папу стыдно...  
\- Папа у меня президент, - напомнил Скволл, гладя его по волосам. - Папа целую страну спас. А еще папа добрый и заботливый. Это я у папы злой и неблагодарный.  
\- Ты же такой хороший мальчик, - не поверил Лагуна. Но, кажется, ему полегчало, потому что он, всхлипнув, самодовольно заметил: - Весь в меня.

***

Скволл уже который день маячил перед взором Лагуны полуголым. Но все, чего добился, это заботливого отеческого:  
\- Оденься, замерзнешь.  
Папа упорно не понимал намек.  
\- Я не маленький! - сердито засопел Скволл. У него кончалось терпение.  
\- А что, только маленькие мерзнут?  
\- Я без тебя знаю, холодно мне или нет!  
\- У тебя на коже мурашки.  
\- Отстань!  
Лагуна вздохнул и отстал. А на следующий день довольно заявил:  
\- Я же тебе говорил!  
И уложил болеть.  
Его забота немного сгладила досаду от простуды. Но Скволл решил впредь больше не поддаваться стеснению и страху, и выбирать для соблазнения папы более безопасный способ. Например, просто поговорить словами через рот.

***

\- Ну все, сынуля! - торжественно объявил Лагуна после того, как они отметили победу над Ультимецией. Во мгновение подчистую разрушив весь триумф. - Теперь ты будешь президентом!  
\- Че?! - только и смог выдавить Скволл.  
\- Ну я был героем, и меня сделали президентом... Теперь герой ты!  
\- Нет! Мне уже Сада хватило!  
\- У тебя выбора нет...  
\- Чего?!  
\- Ну у меня тоже не было, теперь у тебя нет... Извини!  
\- Отвали, придурок! - охреневающе возмутился Скволл.  
\- Я не придурок, я твой папа! - совершенно не обиделся Лагуна. - Безответственно бросать на произвол судьбы людей, которые на тебя полагаются! А папе давно уже в отпуск пора!  
Кое-как отвязавшись от него под предлогом посещения туалета, Скволл отчаянно прокручивал в голове варианты побега. Но на первый план все больше выходила назойливая мысль, что стоило застрять в сжатом времени. Это явно было лучше, чем вернуться в дурдом.

***

Выйдя утром из дома, Лагуна узрел на крыльце спящего ребенка. Совсем мелкого, грязного и съежившегося от холода. Стоило взять его на ручки, он проснулся и настороженно сощурился, будто ожидал какой-нибудь гадости.  
\- Ты что, бездомный? - удивился Лагуна. В Эстаре - и бездомный ребенок! Чудеса.  
\- Я должен искать Сис! - напряженно заявил мальчишка. - Ее забрали из приюта! Она не могла сама меня бросить, я знаю! Она меня всегда любила и заботилась обо мне! Поэтому я пошел ее искать!  
\- А я тоже ищу одну девочку! - поддержал беседу Лагуна. - Давай вместе искать!  
\- Взрослые обманывают, - фыркнул ребенок.  
\- Я не обманываю! - оскорбился Лагуна. - Я правда ищу девочку по имени Эллона! Ее тоже забрали из приюта! Она такая красивая, с каштановыми волосами...  
\- Ты знаешь Сис? - изумился пацан. - Откуда ты ее знаешь?  
\- Я ее папа...  
\- У нее не было папы... Ни у кого не было! Это был сиротский приют!  
\- Я просто был тут!  
\- Почему тут? Почему ты ее бросил?  
\- Я не бросил! Я просто остался, чтобы быть тут президентом! Надо было людям помочь!  
\- Это точно правда? - вновь помрачнел мальчишка, на секунду задумавшись. - Ты это не говоришь, чтобы меня успокоить, а потом вернуть в приют?  
\- Я тебя не верну в приют, я тебя себе оставлю!  
\- Я что, щенок, что ли, чтобы меня себе оставлять? - надулся мальчишка.  
\- Не обижайся! - виновато попросил Лагуна. - Давай я буду твоим папой!  
\- У меня папы нет...  
\- А я буду вместо него!  
Мальчишка согласился отмыться, переодеться и покушать. А потом пришлось потащить его с собой на работу.  
\- А когда мы будем искать Сис? - с подозрением спросил он, устроившись на диване в кабинете.  
\- Ее и так ищут, - отмахнулся Лагуна.  
\- А разве нам не надо ходить везде, чтобы ее найти?  
\- Я президент, у меня для этого специальные люди есть.  
\- Ее правда ищут? - не сдавался недоверчивый ребенок. - Докажи!  
Лагуна сунул ему отчеты, надеясь, что он уже умеет читать. Это и правда его успокоило. Документам он поверил охотнее, чем словам.  
Устав перебирать отчеты, к обеду Лагуна решил прилечь и немного вздремнуть. Тихий Скволл совсем не мешал. Но, стоило устроиться поудобней и начать засыпать, спросил:  
\- Ты почему спишь?  
\- Потому что спать захотел, - это ведь было так очевидно.  
\- Но на работе нельзя спать.  
\- Мне можно. Ложись тоже поспи.  
\- Но я не хочу спать.  
\- Ну тогда поиграй пока.  
\- Ты такой смешной, - улыбнулся мальчишка. - Никогда таких взрослых не видел.  
Лагуна принял это как комплимент и вскоре наконец уснул.  
Вечером он повел Скволла прогуляться в парке. Покатал на аттракционах, угостил вкусняшками. А потом усадил себе на плечи, вызвав у него настоящий восторг.  
С ним было так клево проводить время. Дурачиться и играть, делая вид, что это не ради кайфа, а ради ребенка. Да уже ради одного этого стоило заводить детей!  
Однажды, правда, Скволл пошел в школу. И стал по полдня тусоваться еще и там.  
\- Я тебя оттуда заберу, если тебе там не понравится, - наставлял Лагуна, отправляя дитятку в класс. - А если тебя кто-то будет обижать, папа их всех расстреляет!  
Скволл рос очень прилежным и послушным ребенком. До безобразия унылым. Он не был замечен ни в одном хулиганстве. Однако в какой-то момент наконец решил повеселиться и вернулся домой пьяным в стельку - похоже, бухал впервые и не рассчитал.  
\- Папа... - виновато и стыдливо позвал он, когда Лагуна волочил его до кровати, едва держащегося на ногах. - Папа, прости, я больше не буду...  
Лагуна уложил его в постель и заботливо укрыл одеялкой. И аж поперхнулся, когда Скволл попросил:  
\- Накажи меня...  
\- За что?  
\- За это...  
\- А что в этом плохого? - искренне не понял Лагуна. - А даже если бы в этом и было что-то плохое, то наказывать надо было бы меня - это ж я тебя таким воспитал.  
Скволл всхлипнул, взял за руку, благодарно приникая к ней щекой, и быстро вырубился. Вот же странный ребенок. И кто навалил ему в голову всю эту чушь?  
Они были такими разными, но все равно любили друг друга больше жизни. Когда Элли наконец нашлась и сообщила о кровном родстве между ними, это уже не имело значения. Она давно стали настоящей и крепкой семьей.

***

Папа вообще не умел отдыхать - в этом Скволл убедился уже с первых дней его отпуска. Сначала он вырубился прямо на улице от пары банок пива, потом распугал своими завываниями весь народ в караоке, а под конец потащил в бильярд. Уже предвкушая веселое продолжение этого позорного приключения, Скволл терпеливо согласился сыграть.  
Получалось у Лагуны так себе. Поймав на себе его взгляд во время очередного удара, Скволл напрягся. В особенности потому, что отец держался за ногу. А потом быстро извинился и кое-как убежал.  
Скволл нашел его в туалете. От возмущенного:  
\- Папа!  
Лагуна виновато хныкнул, но не перестал дрочить.  
\- Ну что? Папе больно...  
\- Иди сюда, - смущенно позвал Скволл. И сам прикоснулся к его члену, пряча глаза.  
Кончив, Лагуна еще и полез целоваться. Дурак. Какой же нелепый, но милый дурак.

***

\- Папа! - возмутился Скволл, стоило стиснуть его в объятиях.  
\- Ну че? - расстроился Лагуна.  
\- Ниче! Отвали, старикашка озабоченный!  
Ну почему любимый сынуля опять так жестоко отталкивал?! От вселенской боли и обиды Лагуна не смог сдержаться и не зареветь.  
\- Ну че ты ревешь? - напряженно буркнул сын и все-таки скупо обнял.  
Ловя момент, Лагуна уткнулся ему в плечо и ласково потерся щекой.  
\- Озабоченный, - мрачно констатировал Скволл.  
Лагуна разревелся в голос.  
\- Да прекрати! - разозлился Скволл. - Хватит мной манипулировать!  
\- Папа не озабоченный! Папа хочет тискаться и няшиться!  
\- Заведи себе кота!  
\- Я хочу не с котом, а с тобой!  
\- Отстань!  
\- Но папа хочет!  
\- Потому что папа озабоченный!  
\- Это ты сухарь!  
\- Я нормальный!  
\- Нет! Так, как ты, жить плохо!  
\- Мне нормально!  
Очень печально вздохнув, Лагуна все-таки отпустил сына. И вместо обнимашек принялся атаковать грустным, жалобным взглядом. А потом виновато попросил:  
\- Прости меня. Из-за меня ты вырос в приюте и таким стал.  
\- Я думал, ты извинишься за то, что лезешь все время! - возмущенно запыхтел Скволл.  
\- Ты так боишься почувствовать боль, что в итоге ничего чувствовать не хочешь. Мне грустно тебя таким видеть.  
\- Мне просто не нравится, когда ты пристаешь! - психанул сын и ушел, хлопнув дверью.  
Бедный, несчастный ребенок. Он сам не понимал, насколько неправильно живет.  
Он так серьезно обиделся. Отвечал односложно и резко, уходил в свою комнату, чтобы не общаться. Только спустя пару дней дошло, что разницы, в общем-то, нет, и Скволл ведет себя, как всегда.  
\- Сынуля, - осторожно позвал Лагуна, приоткрыв дверь в его комнату. На что получил привычное раздраженное:  
\- Отстань.  
\- Ну прости. Я пытался навязать тебе, каким ты должен быть. Я не должен был так делать. Я хочу, чтобы ты был таким, как сам хочешь. Я больше не буду тебя стыдить за то, что ты такой бука.  
\- Правда? - уточнил сын, насупившись. - И лезть ко мне больше не будешь?  
\- Буду! - весело заявил Лагуна. - Это-то тут при чем?

***

Лагуна испытал глубочайшее изумление, когда сын подошел и обнял. Сам. И тихо пожаловался, уткнувшись в шею:  
\- А Риноа хочет, чтоб я на ней женился.  
Как же это было печально.  
\- Не хочу жениться, - обрадовал сын. - Я молодой еще.  
\- И правильно! - улыбнулся Лагуна. - Рано тебе еще!  
\- Она меня бросит, если я откажусь.  
\- Ну поговори с ней...  
\- Да ну ее. Она такая назойливая. Все время липнет ко мне.  
\- Зачем ты тогда вообще с ней остаешься?  
\- А у меня есть выбор?  
\- Да. Ты можешь с ней не встречаться.  
\- Она ко мне все равно пристает.  
\- Так брось ее.  
\- Как? Она не бросается.  
\- Ну ты сказал, что она тебя бросит, если ты не женишься.  
\- А вдруг не бросит?  
\- Ну скажи, что не любишь ее.  
\- Я говорил! Она не поверила!  
\- Тяжелый случай, - вздохнул Лагуна. - Ну давай я тебе помогу.  
Продемонстрировав Риноа страстный поцелуй с престарелым президентом, Скволл получил по морде и был назван коварным изменщиком. А потом, проводив взглядом оскорбленную фигуру бывшей девушки, облегченно вздохнул и искренне поблагодарил.

***

\- Папа, да я в порядке! - убеждал Скволл, только что вернувшийся с задания, где промок насквозь под проливным дождем. Лагуна упрямо тащил в теплую постель - а ведь стоило просто чихнуть!  
Однако утром и правда поднялась температура. Лагуна укутал в несколько одеял и заставил лежать. Так, что удавалось только выглядывать из-под этого кокона и сердито сопеть.  
\- Папа, мне в Сад надо доложить! - возмутился Скволл.  
\- Тебе болеть надо! Не пущу! - настоял Лагуна. И притащил горячего чаю с лимоном. А потом уселся рядом и заботливо предложил: - Хочешь, папа тебе сказку почитает?  
\- Папа, ну я не ребенок уже, - устало напомнил Скволл. - Дай я хоть свяжусь с Садом...  
\- Не дам! Папа сам свяжется!  
\- Вот и свяжись!  
Лучше бы из соседней комнаты не было слышно того, что Лагуна наговорил начальству по видеосвязи. Потому что он объявил, что «сынуля простудился на вашем ужасном задании, и больше я его на такие опасные задания не пущу».  
\- Папа, ты совсем уже! Я не маленький ребенок! - вознегодовал Скволл, когда Лагуна вернулся.  
\- Ты че делаешь, тебе вредно так орать с больным горлом! - всполошился отец.  
\- Прекрати меня опекать! - психанул Скволл и закашлялся.  
\- Не ори на папу, вот, ты уже кашляешь! - отругал Лагуна и протянул чашку чая. - Выпей сейчас же!  
Скволл отхлебнул чай, мрачно уставившись на него исподлобья. Отец тут же заулыбался и одобрительно погладил по голове. А потом припер еще и теплый шарф - как будто мало было сидеть, завернувшись в три одеяла.  
Кое-как улучив момент, Скволл попытался сбежать. Но бдительный Лагуна поймал, стоило только вылезти из-под одеял, и принялся причитать.  
\- Папа, ты меня задолбал! - отчаянно воскликнул Скволл и зашелся в кашле.  
\- Не ори на папу с больным горлом! - отругал Лагуна и, затащив обратно в постель, укрыл потеплее. На этот раз он уселся рядом, не оставив ни шанса на побег.  
\- Скорей бы выздороветь... - застонал Скволл.  
\- Папа тебя на ноги поставит! - самоуверенно заявил Лагуна.  
\- Папа задолбал!  
\- Папа о тебе заботится! - заревел Лагуна, обиженный тем, что его не только не оценили, но еще и осудили.  
\- Прости... Я знаю... - смутился Скволл. - Ну папа, ну не плачь... Обо мне прежде никто так не заботился... Я просто... не привык, чтобы ко мне так относились...  
\- Я плохой отец! - безутешно рыдал Лагуна. - Тебе это не нравится, а я навязываюсь! А ты уже взрослый... Я просто пытаюсь компенсировать твое ужасное детство своей гиперопекой... Прости, я больше не буду...  
\- Я правда рад, что ты заботишься обо мне, - вздохнул Скволл, беря его за руку. - Но ты просто мог бы делать это как-то менее... активно. Что обо мне теперь в Саду подумают?  
\- Да ну его, этот Сад! - тут же воспрял Лагуна. - Работай на папу!  
От этого предложения по коже пробежал холодок. Если так выглядела папина забота, то как могли бы выглядеть задания? Хорошо покушать и крепко поспать?  
\- Я подумаю, - нервно пообещал Скволл и улегся болеть обратно. К таким жертвам он пока точно не был готов.

***

\- Папа, ты дебил, - закатил глаза Скволл, увидев, как Лагуна танцует на столе собственного кабинета в одних трусах.  
\- Папе весело! - заявил тот и ловко спрыгнул со стола, по дороге потеряв какой-то кулек. - Хоба!  
И тут же получил увесистый подзатыльник.  
\- Папа, это наркотики! - возмутился Скволл, отбирая кулек.  
\- И че? - непонимающе заржал Лагуна.  
\- И все! Папа, сядь и сиди!  
\- Не-а! Я птичка! - замотал головой Лагуна и принялся скакать по кабинету. Он смутно запомнил, что было дальше. Кажется, сын мягко вырубил, устав все это терпеть.  
Очнувшись, Лагуна пристыженно опустил глаза. Сын сидел рядом и наверняка уже успел заготовить длинную нотацию.  
\- Прости папу, - попросил Лагуна, решив сыграть на опережение. Но Скволл просто погладил по волосам.  
\- Папа ничего такого не сделал. Это даже было забавно.  
Лагуна решил, что ослышался. Но нет - сын доброжелательно поцеловал в макушку. Потом в лоб. А потом спустился ниже - к губам. И облапал за жопу.  
Лагуна проснулся от того, что сын ударил по башке и нервно возмутился:  
\- Придурок! Ты во сне пытался дрочить!  
\- Так это был сон? - разочаровался Лагуна. - А такой хороший...  
\- Че, тетки голые снились? - презрительно хмыкнул Скволл. - Даже знать не хочу.  
Но тут же напрягся, стоило безутешно зареветь, и обеспокоенно спросил:  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Сон... хороший... - всхлипнул Лагуна.  
\- Ну хватит! - беспомощно велел сын. - Нечего было накуриваться! Папа, ну перестань! Да что тебе такое снилось? Мама?  
Лагуна замотал головой. Сдавшись, Скволл обнял и прижал к себе, пытаясь утешить. И сразу стало чуть легче.  
\- Ты у меня такой хороший... - улыбнулся Лагуна, утыкаясь ему в волосы. Кто знает, может, у него и был шанс. Раз уж сын был способен даже добровольно обнять.

***

\- Мне нужна помощь... - объявил Скволл, неловко топчась на пороге президентского кабинета. И прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то озвучить, из коридора раздался громкий детский плач.  
\- Ребенок? - удивился Лагуна. - Твой? От кого?  
\- Не знаю, - мрачно нахмурился Скволл. - Это сложно объяснить...  
\- Как можно не знать, кто мать твоего ребенка?  
Нет, Лагуна, конечно, слышал, чтобы некоторые не знали, кто отец... Но...  
\- Я ее два раза в жизни видел!  
\- Как это безответственно!  
\- Я не виноват! Она сама! - начал оправдываться Скволл. - Меня на задании взяли в плен, я очнулся связанный, она и... сделала все. А потом прислала ко мне ребенка. Он точно мой, он на меня похож. Поэтому Риноа меня бросила, а я не знаю, к кому еще пойти...  
\- Бедный сынуля! - всплеснул руками Лагуна. - Тебя изнасиловали! Конечно, папа будет сидеть с твоим ребенком! А ты работай вместо папы!  
Скволл с большой неохотой согласился на такой расклад.  
\- Папа, ты растишь его таким же дуралеем, как ты сам! - возмущался он пару лет спустя.  
\- Ребенок должен быть веселым и хорошо кушать! - категорично заявил Лагуна.  
\- Этого недостаточно!  
\- Достаточно! Иди работай, ты ничего не понимаешь в детях!  
Скволл сердито засопел, но смирился. Он и вправду очень много времени проводил на работе. Засиживался там допоздна. И очень редко виделся с сыном.  
\- Шляешься черт знает где! - отругал Лагуна, когда он заявился домой в три часа ночи.  
\- Я президент, - мрачно напомнил Скволл. - Я работаю. В отличие от некоторых.  
\- Я с твоим сыном сижу, балбес неблагодарный! - оскорбился Лагуна и влепил ему подзатыльник. Сын зашипел, потирая голову. Высказаться ему не дал внезапно вернувшийся с прогулки внук.  
\- Ой, дитятка вернулась! - умилился Лагуна, тиская его и расцеловывая в щечки. - Ты кушал? Тогда иди спи.  
Отправив его спать, Лагуна снова строго уставился на офигевающего Скволла.  
\- То есть, то, что мой ребенок возвращается после меня, это нормально?! - возмутился тот, отойдя от шока.  
\- Да! Он маленький, пусть развлекается! А ты безответственный разгильдяй!  
\- Я на работе был, спроси кого хочешь! А он где шлялся?!  
\- Не ори, ты ребенку психику испортишь!  
Но Скволл отказался не портить ребенку психику и решительно кинулся за ним в комнату, откуда спустя секунду раздалось требовательное: «Где ты был?!» и громкий рев.  
\- Не обращай внимания на злого дядю, сейчас деда его выпорет! - заявил Лагуна, оттаскивая Скволла и обнимая несчастную дитятку, чтобы успокоить.  
Уложив ребенка спать, он обернулся к злющему Скволлу и, бесцеремонно взяв его за ухо, утащил в другую комнату.  
\- Ты совсем, что ли?! - вознегодовал Скволл.  
\- Это ты совсем! На ребенка орешь!  
\- Он вырастет наркоманом!  
\- В Эстаре нет наркоманов!  
\- Будут!  
\- При таком президенте у меня тут не только наркоманы будут!  
Скволл и пикнуть не успел, как Лагуна уже сдернул с него ремень и от души вмазал по заднице, с которой упали ничем не поддерживаемые штаны.  
\- Это ты на работе спал! - огрызнулся Скволл, подскочив. Он пытался подтянуть штаны и одновременно увернуться от нового удара, но потерпел неминуемое поражение.  
\- Зато какой результат!  
Скволлу наконец удалось натянуть штаны, сердито матерясь себе под нос. Лагуна снова сцапал его за ухо и отвел в угол, назидательно велев:  
\- Постой и подумай над своим безобразным поведением!  
\- Да пошел ты на хуй! - не выдержал Скволл. - Отъебись!  
\- Ты такой злой от недолюбленности! Потому что я мало внимания тебе уделяю!  
\- Может я такой потому, что ты меня в приюте бросил?!  
\- Я не бросил... - тут же смутился Лагуна. И слегка прифигел, когда Скволл внезапно разрыдался и уткнулся в плечо. Неловко обнял его и погладил, пытаясь утешить. Он никогда раньше не проявлял столько бурных чувств.  
\- У меня никогда уже не будет такого детства, как у моего сына...  
\- Я могу и сейчас о тебе заботиться! - преданно предложил Лагуна. - Я тебя очень люблю! Пошли, папа тебя спать уложит и колыбельную споет!  
Скволл выглядел таким милым и умиротворенным, пока лежал в кровати и пытался уснуть, позволяя тихо петь себе на ушко и гладить по волосам. Лагуна пообещал себе, что впредь обязательно станет заботиться о нем не меньше, чем о внуке. Хочет он этого или нет.

***

Скволл тяжело вздохнул и уставился на отца. Это ходячее недоразумение снова уснуло за работой. Конечно, ему наверняка прекрасно спалось в удобном кресле. В тихом кабинете, куда никого не пускала охрана. Покачав головой, Скволл вытащил из шкафа плед и осторожно укрыл Лагуну, постаравшись не разбудить ненароком. Но он все равно завозился и проснулся. Недоуменно захлопал глазами, а потом очень радостно улыбнулся, одаряя бесконечно теплым взглядом.  
\- Ты дрыхнуть, что ли, на работу ходишь, - отворачиваясь, неловко пробурчал Скволл.

***

Отец был невыносим. И сегодняшняя его выходка стала последней каплей. Сначала ему вытирали сопли напарники, потом мать, потом вообще целая страна. А теперь он свалил все свои обязанности на сына-подростка и нагло умотал отдыхать.  
Скволл вернулся домой в отвратительном настроении. Лагуна дрых на диване. Но заворочался и открыл глаза, стоило оглушительно хлопнуть дверью.  
\- Какой же ты... - раздраженно процедил Скволл, направляясь в свою комнату. - Лучше бы я вырос где-нибудь подальше от тебя.  
Лагуна очень расстроился. Попытался погладить, но Скволл захлопнул дверь прямо у него перед носом. И завалился спать без ужина - этот день выжал все соки. А ночью почему-то снились очень странные сны.  
Маяк у моря. Детский приют. Какая-то женщина и молодой отец.  
\- Этот мальчик спасет мир, он должен остаться в приюте, - говорила женщина о маленьком Скволле.  
\- Если миру нужны страдания и одиночество моего ребенка, то нафиг такой мир! - решительно заявил Лагуна и взял его на руки, крепко прижимая к себе.  
Скволл проснулся в смешанных чувствах. Может, в нем просто говорило чувство вины?  
Лагуна уныло ковырялся вилкой в завтраке. И вздрогнул, стоило подойти и обнять его.  
\- Ты на меня больше не сердишься? - удивился он.  
\- Ты вчера плакался Эллоне?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Не важно, - улыбнулся Скволл, утыкаясь ему в макушку. - Ничто не имеет значения. Главное, что у тебя нет ничего дороже меня.

***

Лагуна примчался, едва ему сообщили о том, что Скволла, пропавшего на задании месяц назад, наконец удалось обнаружить.  
\- Он не в лучшем состоянии, - предупредил врач, прежде чем впустить в палату. - Он попал в плен, и его пытали.  
\- Тогда я тем более должен быть рядом! - решительно объявил Лагуна, распахивая дверь.  
Однако всю решимость как ветром сдуло, стоило увидеть сына всего в бинтах. Лагуна сел рядом и бессильно заревел, коря себя за то, что не уберег.  
\- Папа... - тихо позвал Скволл, поднимая ослабшую руку, в которую Лагуна тут же вцепился. - Я не смог... Папа, накажи меня...  
\- Чего?! - офигел Лагуна. Это все походило на бред.  
\- Я не смог... - повторил Скволл, и в уголках его глаз выступили слезы. - Я рассказал под пытками, как пробраться в Эстар...  
\- Да плевать, главное, что ты живой! Надо было сразу все рассказать, целее был бы!  
\- Спасибо... - всхлипнул Скволл. Лагуна не понял.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, как ты меня любишь...  
Эти слова заставили смутиться. Лагуна ощутил, как у него сводит ногу. Повезло, что сейчас он хотя бы сидел.  
\- И все же мне стыдно... - не сдавался сын.  
\- Да, ты должен был сразу все рассказывать, а не пугать так папу!  
\- Я не выдержал пыток... Я даже кричал, когда меня пытали... А потом все выдал...  
\- Ты должен был подумать о своем здоровье! И о том, как это расстроит папу!  
\- Я повел себя не как сиид, а как мальчишка...  
\- Какой же ты у меня глупый! Думаешь о всяких детских глупостях, хочешь кому-то что-то доказать! А о папе не думаешь! Ты в первую очередь должен выжить! Ты самое дорогое, что у меня есть!  
Скволл потупился и виновато замолк. Какое-то время что-то напряженно обдумывал. А потом все же озвучил, вновь изводясь ненавистью и презрением к себе:  
\- Я не могу вернуться с позором, мне стыдно. Риноа решит, что я ее бросил.  
\- Я ведь сам все провалил когда-то... - попытался утешить Лагуна.  
\- Это другое. Вы были женаты. И у вас был ребенок. А у меня с Риноа даже секса не было. И нормального свидания.  
\- Ну вот с Джулией...  
\- Это было несерьезно.  
\- А у тебя серьезно?  
\- Не знаю. Я даже не знаю, люблю ли ее.  
\- Тогда почему ты с ней был?  
\- Не знаю. Так получилось.  
\- Хочешь ли ты этого сам?  
\- Я не знаю, чего хочу.  
\- Может, тебе стоит подумать об этом?  
\- Не хочу думать.  
\- А чего хочешь?  
\- Побудь со мной.

***

\- Ты уверен, что болеешь? - с сомнением спросил Скволл, когда Лагуна высунул руку из-под одеяла и намекающе погладил по коленке.  
\- Ну сынуля, ты пришел, и папе уже гораздо лучше, - хихикнул он, нежно поглаживая по внутренней стороне бедра.  
\- Если не болеешь, то вставай, а если болеешь, то лежи и болей! - рассердился Скволл.  
\- Нет, лучше ты ложись!  
Воспротивиться не получилось. Лагуна опрокинул на кровать и затискал. А потом уткнулся в шею и всхлипнул ни с того ни с сего.  
\- Папа, ты хотел меня трахнуть, - настороженно напомнил Скволл.  
\- Папе плохо!  
\- Прости... Я не подумал... Ты себя опять нехорошо чувствуешь?  
\- У папы кризис среднего возраста и депрессия!  
Скволл тяжело вздохнул и утешающе погладил Лагуну по голове.  
\- Но о чем тебе переживать? Ты прожил такую яркую жизнь... Стал президентом...  
\- Я семью хотел, а не вот это все! А у меня с таким сыном даже внуков не будет!  
\- Ну папа... Ну хочешь - сделаю... Это не так уж сложно... Пойти и переспать с девушкой...  
\- Это не семья! У папы только ты, а папа даже тебя не растил!  
\- Но теперь мы вместе.  
\- Но ты уже взрослый!  
\- А ты представь, что я еще маленький. Что бы ты хотел со мной сделать, если бы я был маленьким?  
\- Заботиться о тебе. В зоопарк водить и мороженкой кормить.  
\- Ну так сделай это.  
Предложение показалось Лагуне заманчивым, но развеселило его всего на несколько часов. Когда они сходили в кино, обошли весь зоопарк и покатались на всех аттракционах, он снова приуныл, усевшись на лавочку, чтобы уныло сжевать уже пятое мороженое за сегодня.  
\- А когда папа станет старый, ты папу бросишь? - жалобно спросил он, заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Не городи ерунду, - нахмурился Скволл. - Я тебя никогда не оставлю.  
\- Папе страшно, - всхлипнул Лагуна.  
Скволл подсел ближе и положил голову ему на плечо.  
\- Ну теперь-то что такое? - тяжело вздохнул он, когда Лагуна разревелся, едва переступив порог дома.  
\- Будешь всю жизнь со мной, а в старости о тебе некому будет позаботиться!  
\- Я не хочу рожать ребенка, чтобы делать из него сиделку. Лучше я скоплю достаточно денег и найму того, кто позаботится обо мне.  
\- Но ведь не это главное в жизни! Не чтобы тебе было на кого свалить заботу о себе! Разве тебе в старости не будет одиноко? Разве тебе будет приятно умирать в одиночестве? Без поддержки близких? Разве не лучше доживать старость в кругу любящей семьи, а не остаться в одиночестве, даже если о тебе будет, кому позаботиться?  
\- После твоей смерти мне будет одиноко в любом случае. Нельзя просто заменить одного человека другим.  
\- Я по твоей маме тоже скучаю, но у меня есть ты...  
\- Тогда просто не торопи события. Мало ли, как сложится моя жизнь. Может, я еще кого-нибудь встречу.  
\- Тогда ты бросишь папу, это тоже страшно!  
\- Не брошу. Ты будешь для меня дороже других, даже если у меня будет кто-то еще.  
\- Мне страшно, моя молодость прошла!  
\- Но не жизнь.  
\- Тебе легко говорить!  
\- Ты и сейчас можешь жить. Кто говорит, что старики никуда не годятся?  
\- Ты думаешь, что я старик! - разревелся Лагуна.  
\- Я так не думаю. Я говорю о будущем, - вздохнул Скволл, обнимая его. - Тебе еще пятидесяти нет, прекрати. С тобой в таком возрасте спит двадцатилетний парень, тебе этого мало?  
\- Мало! - всхлипнул Лагуна, крепко стискивая в объятиях. - Хочу сам быть двадцатилетним парнем!  
Господи, да как же его можно было успокоить? Оставалось только гладить по голове в тщетной попытке утешить. Скволл поклялся себе застрелиться из ганблейда, если, дожив до его возраста, начнет себя так же вести.

***

Скволл остановился в дверях. И с прискорбием признал, что с возрастом у Лагуны только прибавилось придури. Престарелый отец сидел в инвалидной коляске с тазиком на голове и кошмарно пел.  
\- Сынок! Ты с ума сошел! - завопил Лагуна, когда Скволл подошел и постучал его по тазику. - Голова болит!  
\- Я вижу, что у тебя головка бо-бо. Старческий маразм начался?  
\- Нет! У папы не старческий маразм! Папа еще ого-го! - заявил Лагуна, поднимая руку и демонстрируя хилые мышцы. - Папа силен и могуч!  
\- Папа... - тяжело вздохнул Скволл, накрывая ладонью лицо.  
\- Ты считаешь, что папа старый и ни на что не способный? - жалобно всхлипнул Лагуна. - Папа хочет веселиться! Папе скучно быть стариком!  
\- Папа глупый и несерьезный.  
\- Хватит требовать от папы серьезности! Папа всю жизнь дураком прожил! И дураком помрет!  
Скволл тихо засмеялся, потрепав Лагуну по волосам. И предложил:  
\- Давай я тебя отвезу на свежий воздух.  
В саду играли дети. Лагуна вдохнул полной грудью и стал смотреть на них, наверно, жалея, что не может встать и побежать туда. Туда, где молодость только начинала свой путь. Где можно было беззаботно резвиться и не думать о завтрашнем дне.  
Ему оставалось не больше полугода. А детского жизнерадостного задора у него по-прежнему хватило бы еще на тысячу лет.


End file.
